Annoying Llama
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: An over protective Yami dating Seto and Jou. Yugi who's dating two former enemies. What can Yuugi do to hide his outrageous life style? Simple, code name Llama. Sending Yami on round about embarrassing missions! [Without him knowing that is!] Please R
1. Love Bite

Title: Annoying Llama

Main Pairing: Yuugi/Bakura/Malik

Other Pairings: Yami/Seto/Jou, Marik/Ryou

Marik and Ryou are Lights / Bakura and Malik are Darks

Rating: M for Male Pairings, Suggestive Content, and Strong Langue

Summary 3: With an over protective Yami dating Seto and Jou. A 24 year old Yugi who's dating two former enemies. What can Yuugi do to hide his living on the edge, outragous life style? Simple, code name Llama. Sending Yami on round about embarrassing missions! Without him knowing that is! Please R&R (Thank You Chibi Chib for the wonderful summary!)

Summary 2: Yami, Jou, and Seto think Yuugi as the innocent one. Till one day he comes home, and Yami catches him with a... Pairs listed in Chapter 1. OCC moments. Please read and review. Story better than Summary.

Summary 1: Everyone thinks Yuugi as the innocent one till one day he come home with a... Pairs listed in Chapter 1. OCC moments. Please read and review. Malik is the dark, Marik is the light. Bakura is the dark, Ryou is the light.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Enjoy!

----

It was a little after 7 in the morning when Yuugi entered the upper half of the Game Shop. Unfortunately for him Yami and Sugoroku were already up and sitting in the kitchen. They were having a cup of coffee to start the day.

"Yuugi you never came home last night." Yami met him in the hall taking in Yuugi's appearance. He was clad in tight well-worn denim, and a white button up top. His appearance was tidy; his neck was without collar and a hickey.

"I told you I work nights." Yuugi shifted uneasily under the pressure. He'd been working at Bakura and Malik's nightclub for the past year, and dating the two for 8 months of that. Per Yuugi's request, this relation and job were kept secret.

"What's that on your neck?" Yami crossed his arms. Every since he'd gotten a body, he'd become the lighter of the two. The relationship between him and Yuugi wasn't love, mater of fact it was far from it. It was more like brothers. Yami was protective over Yuugi, almost too much.

The Night Club closed at 5 am, and Yuugi had spent the past two hours with his lovers. "Neck?" Yuugi felt his neck. Fuck! He had left his collar at Bakura and Malik's place in haste to dress and go. Yuugi didn't care what marks they left because he left plenty himself. Usually; however, they made sure the marks left were coverable. "Nothing." He held a straight face, and a steady voice.

"Oh really?" Yami grabbed Yuugi's wrist, and pulled him closer. Then Yuugi's cell rang.

Yuugi looked down. 'Fluff' flashed the caller idea. It was the code to tell him it was going to be Bakura or Malik. Fuck! But at least the phone saved him. He yanked his wrist from Yami, and clicked accept. "Llama!" He chimed, and closed the phone. Llama was the code to tell them Yami was near, and to call back in 10 minutes.

Yami shot Yuugi a suspicious look. Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "It was a busy night. I'm going to bed." He took several steps back, ran up another set of stairs, and to his room.

Yami returned to the kitchen. He sighed, and looked to Sugoroku. "What will you do with that boy once I move out with Seto, and Jou?"

Sugoroku smirked. "Remain just as clueless as I already am."

Yami rubbed his temple. "I'm going to go shower, and dress. I'm suppose to meet up with Jou and Seto in an hour." 


	2. Spread Eagle

Yuugi felt around on the floor as the timer of his cell phone went off. 1:30 sure did come quick, he'd be happier when he was finally moved out. One more month he told himself, or tomorrow if Yami pissed him off enough. Still nude he stretched, grabbed a fresh shirt and pants, and then headed to the bathroom.

Yami was coming out of his room, just in time to catch a view of a half asleep Yuugi clad in skin, and holding clothes. Other than the mark on his neck he couldn't find any others. He approached Yuugi. "Afternoon."

Yuugi was just about in the bathroom when he heard Yami. "Yeah, that it is." He yawned, if it hadn't been for the clothes he'd have stretched. "Shall I spread eagle so you can have a full view of me?" He smirked knowing about that other mark, the one on his upper inner thigh. That would send Yami into hyper drive of curiosity. Not that he wanted to have his secret to be spilled out in such fashion, but it would teach Yami a lesson in nosing into other peoples business.

Yami mused for a moment. He'd herd Bakura and Malik use that term at their nightclub when viewing the male dancers. Could that be where Yuugi was going, and staying at all hours of the night.

Yuugi smirked, and took advantage of the thoughtful Yami. "Guess not then." He closed the door in Yami's face.

Yami growled and looked at the door dumb struck as he was pulled out of musing. He headed back down stairs to find Sugoroku still on the sofa. Sugoroku looked over at the evident frustrated version of Yami. "What did he do now?"

"Doesn't mater." Yami sighed, and rubbed his temple. "Excuse me, I'm going to go call Seto and Jou and see if they want to get back together and go out this evening after they finish work." Three gay men going to a gay nightclub couldn't look that suspicious. Even it was Bakura's and Malik's night club, and he hated the two.

Sugoroku smiled. "Yami, you're still moving out in two weeks right?"

Yuugi was half way down the stairs.

Yami nodded his head. "Yes." He smiled. "Before then I plan on fully knowing what Yuugi is up to." He smirked. "That way I can straighten him out for you before I'm not here everyday to keep him in line."

Yuugi crossed his arms, and leaned on the wall. Yami was a few fries short if he thought he need to straighten him out. Yuugi had a job, and a love life. Sure he lived at home, but that was choice. He could have moved out months ago. Mater of fact with Yami moving out, he'd have time to tell Sugoroku of his job, and his love life without Yami hounding him. Then he too would be moving out. He remained on the stairs, out of site, but in earshot.

Sugoroku went straight faced, and sighed. "Yami, I know he's your 'light' and all, but he's an adult. Just turned 24 at that. He's grown up; he's not the boy that solved the puzzle anymore. You two shared hardships together, and you saw him through his innocent years." He smiled, and put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "For that reason I understand why you're protective. But perhaps if you lazed a bit around him he'd be more open."

Yuugi smiled softly when Sugoroku stood up for him. About damn time someone realized he wasn't a kid. He did have a good point of why Yami was protective. He sighed. Damn right I'd tell you what was up if I didn't have Yami being so protective and believing everyone needed to be innocent. He'd heard enough; time to put this conversation to a close. With heavier footsteps so they would know he was coming he headed for the living room. "Afternoon." He chirped, and shifted the bag on his shoulder. "I'm out. See you tomorrow morning!"

Sugoroku and Yami eyes followed the swift movements of Yuugi. He was there, and then he wasn't. Damn he moved quickly.

"Damn boy is going to get hurt one of these days with moves like those." Yami sighed.

"Oh, and the moves you two use to put on while dueling and saving the work wouldn't get the two of you hurt." Sugoroku laughed. "Just remember he grew up!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm going to make that phone call now."


	3. Oddly Familar

Yuugi pulled on a pair of black, worn, form fitting leather pants, and a white button up shirt. The shirt itself was clung loosely to his curves, and was sleeveless with 12 buttons. The bottom 4, and top 4 remained unbuttoned. Fastening his collar, and double belts into place he saved his boots for last. He then ran down two flights of stares, and into the Night Club. Once down stairs he sauntered over to Bakura who was behind the bar. Bakura looked up from the papers, acting casual, as he watched Yuugi.

Yuugi smirked, to get Bakura's further attention he used the barstool as a ladder, and slid himself onto the bar. He sat up, and swung his legs over to the side of where Bakura was. They were resting on the down drop that held the alcohol behind the counter. He put his hands on his knees, and spread his legs slowly. Bakura smirked and traced his finger from Yuugi's boot to his inner thigh. "Sexy."

Yuugi had a sparkle in his eye, and a purr on his lips. He put his hands on Bakura's shoulders, and bent a very flexible body forward. He crushed their lips together. Bakura wasted no time in fighting for dominance. However small Yuugi may be, he could always manage to keep up a good struggle. Bakura broke the kiss, when he felt Malik press against his backside. Yuugi's eyes still closed, he took in a heavy breath. Barely able to catch his breath Malik crushed his lips into Yuugi. Yuugi knew the difference in lips, and put on a different attack pattern.

Malik in an attempt to get more of Yuugi pressed Bakura into the counter. "As lovely, and leading as this sandwich is we need to open our doors in 8 minutes." Bakura moaned, as a pair of hands slipped around to his front side. "Yuugi." He choked. Damn hormones.

Yuugi broke the kiss slowly. He opened his eyes, and licked his lips. He retracted his hand, and leaned back. "Yes Bakura, my usual section." He winked. Since he started dating the two every opening was similar to this one.

Malik chuckled. "I'll get the doors." He slapped Bakura's ass. "You get our dancers straight."

Yuugi spun back around and slid off of the bar. "I want last dance tonight." He chirped as he walked off to his section.

"Always." Bakura smirked. The bottom floor was set up with four seating section. Each section was run by two dancers expect Yuugi's. In the center was a square stage, and catwalk. At the front of the building was wall-to-wall bar. At the right end where the door was, was the check in spot. Bakura and Malik tended the bar, and a man by the name of Jack was the receptionist.

----

Yuugi's routine was to stand behind a customer, and slid his arms over the man. Pen in one hand, pad in the other, Yuugi would whispered seductively into his ear. Once he had that man's order, he would move around the table to the others performing the same act. He would then wonder over to the bar, slipping the paper forward. Bakura or Malik would set him up a tray, give him a smirk, and then Yuugi would be off again. Yuugi would then rest one butt cheek on the table, and rest the tray on the lifted knee. He would give the customers a small show by teasing touches, as he passed drinks around the table. Tucking the tray under his arm when finished, he would slide seductively off of the table.

One man made to grab Yuugi's ass. Yuugi winked, and waved his index finger. "Naughty boy. In this section I'm the only one to do the touching." He smirked, and walked over to the bar. Now that everyone was situated for a moment, he reached over the bar, and grabbed himself a drink.

Bakura walked over to Yuugi. "You're almost too popular for your own good." He laughed and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Yuugi returned the kiss swiftly, and giggled. He brought his lips up to Bakura's ear and in a low seductive voice he whispered. "That's why you and Malik are going to have to spank me later for being such a naughty boy." He sat back up, and put the bottle to his lips.

Bakura was about to respond when Jack walked over, whispered something, and walked off. Bakura growled. "What's that damn CEO, Mutt, and Pharaoh wanting to come here for?" Yuugi's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry love, I'll have someone cover for you. You can call it an early night." Bakura smirked, and brushed a hand over his cheek.

Yuugi smiled softly, and then shook his head. "I shouldn't have to run away from something I enjoy doing." He smirked, and leaned over the counter and grabbed Jack's western hat. "Hey Jack I'm borrowing this!"

"Sure thing Yug!" Jack turned around, thumps up and a smile on his face. He knew about Yuugi's need to keep his secret. That was after all why he had warned Bakura, and had those three put in the section furthers from his section.

"Hold my beer for me." Yuugi sent a smirk towards Bakura, and sat it behind the counter. He then situated the hat on this head, only his bangs stood out.

Bakura raised a brow. "You've got spunk love. If you change your mind just let me know." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuugi's.

Yuugi returned the kiss. Malik nudged Bakura. "Seen our problem?"

"You mean that the CEO, Mutt, and Pharaoh have entered our night club." Bakura smirked, and kissed Malik. "Yeah, that would be the reason for Yuugi's get up."

Malik returned the kiss. He then in turn kissed Yuugi. "Go get um tiger."

Yuugi returned the kiss and mewed. "Hopefully they won't stay long." He slipped off the chair, and returned to check on his section. So his break hadn't gone as planned, but it was still enjoyable. Yuugi continued his routine as if those three weren't even around.

----

"You really think he'd turn up in a place like this?" Jou looked around. Everything was normal for a gay nightclub. Sure the set up was different from most, but it was actually enjoyable. The staff was friendly, especially that boy wearing a western hat he noticed over in the counter putting on a personal show for every customer. From the looks of it, he was a big hit, and tipped heavily.

Seto stretched, he too had taken in the place. "Perhaps, next time we come we should request that seating section." Seto smirked; he'd been watching that same boy Jou had for a while.

Yami was disappointed that he'd turned up nothing but what appeared to be a good time. He was intrigued as well by that boy. "Maybe we could request him." He leaned back in his chair, letting his focus wander from the boy to the stage.

A man at another table leaned back in his chair. He'd over heard the three chatting. He could tell they were new to the joint. He was closest to Yami and he spoke softly. "If it was any other dancer it would be possible. But that boy is off limits."

"Oh?" Yami, as well as Jou turned their gaze to the man offering information. "What makes him so special?"

"He runs his section by himself. He also only dances once, and that is the final dance." The man smiled at the curiosity of the three others. "He'll touch and tease anyone that sits in his section, but won't allow them to touch back." He chuckled. "Then again you go and make a wrong move and Bakura and Malik will have your hide for touching their lover."

"Lover." Yami and Jou muttered.

Seto had taken in the conversation, but kept his focus on the boy. Something was different, but he couldn't place it. Then his chance came, the boy was heading to the bathroom. "Excuse me. Men's room." Yami and Jou nodded.

----

Once in the bathroom, he yawn, and stretched the length of himself out. He then situated himself in front of a urinal. Seto had just come in, and used the urinal next to the boy. Yuugi finished, and washed his hands. He wanted to remove the hat, but decided against it. Seto didn't have a big mouth, but still he was dating Yami. Seto washing his own hands looked in the mirror. Those eyes with those bangs were unmistakable. He'd seen Yami with a hat before. Putting two and two together he left the bathroom.

The boy had left the bathroom first. He boy returned to his section. It was close to closing, and he was cleaning up the tables. Seto sat back down. He watched him, and noticed that no one else was being seated in that section. "Perhaps we should go?" Jou and Yami nodded. As much as they wanted to wait and see the boy dance, it was late, and they had an early morning. The three got up about to leave.

Yuugi winked to Bakura who had just put on a completely different piece of music. It was wordless, and extremely upbeat and fast paced. Yuugi came sauntering towards the catwalk; pausing occasionally to blow kisses the crowd. Everyone was silent, it was apparent that this was a highlight, a treat. He took each step slowly. He paused, flicking his hip, and leaning on one side before repeating. Once he was on the stage, he strutted himself towards the pole. He was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Then he let it naturally fall off of his shoulders, his pants remained on. He took to the pole naturally, and put on a very provocative show. He had one hand move to hold his hat in place when he'd tip himself. At the end he dropped into a split, and then crawled cat like around the square once. Rubbing his cheek on the customer's hand, he'd wink, and then taking the money. Once back at the catwalk he stood up slowly, pocketing the money and picked up his shirt. He went down the stairs the same way he'd come up. The crowd was wild with cheers and claps, all hands kept to themselves. At the bottom stair Bakura and Malik, one of each side, escorted Yuugi to the bar whispering little what knots.

Seto, Jou, and Yami who had stayed to watch this, were in awe. They had to force themselves to find their feet to leave. They'd come again.


	4. Change of Plans

Everyone except for Jack, Malik, Bakura, and Yuugi had left the nightclub. It was around 5:30 am.

Yuugi hopped up onto the bar, and stretched. He unbuckled his boots, and pulled them off. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Jack walked over to where Yuugi was sitting, leaned on the bar, and smiled. "The hat suites you. Keep it." He winked. "Never know when you'll need it again."

Yuugi giggled as he looked over to Jack, and twirled the hat in his fingers. "Thank You." He leaned over, and kissed the man on the cheek. Bakura and Malik walked over to the two. "I'm sure this hat would look a lot sexier if I turned it into an act instead of just a head piece." He walked his fingers over Jack's legs, stopping just near the thigh. Giggling again, he turned to face Bakura and Malik, he smirked, and kissed the two softly on the lips.

"Tiger, you could make a Persian Rug look sexy." Malik winked. "All set Jack, you're are free to go. See you Friday."

"You three have a good week." Jack winked at the three, and left. Bakura locked the door, turned to face them, just in time to see Yuugi sliding snake like off the bar.

"You boys want a privant show?" Yuugi grinned; taking steps back wards he ran his hand over his erection. His eyes narrowed, and he tossed his head back in a provocative manor. A moan rolled off his lips. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Sliding his hands onto his hips, pushing them down just enough to where as he walked they slid down his body. He turned with a flick of the hip, and pranced up the catwalk. Bakura and Malik followed Yuugi, and sat on the edge of the stage. Licking their lips.

Yuugi sauntered up to the poll; he embraced it wrapping his right leg around it. His left pushing him up onto the poll, he then slid down it in a spiral motion. His tongue darted out, giving the illusion of licking the poll. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he arched his back. He took a heavy breath, putting both feet on the ground, on his tiptoes. He turned himself forward, the poll against his back, his arms stretched upwards. He looked bound to the poll, slowly he slid down, till on his knees. He used his hands to push his legs apart seductively. He extended his right foot. He kicked it back in wrapping it on the poll he spun around the base. Catching himself, his stomach once again pressed to the poll. His back arched, and he another moan rolled off his lips. Using his right leg he pushed himself up the poll, wrapping his left around the poll. His back arched, and his hips thrust forward. His body trembled, it was all he could do not to give in and just take the poll as his. Breathing heavily, he spun back down. He ended with the poll between his legs, but facing them. He 'hugged' it as he sat there, spread eagle. His lips darted out, again giving the illusion of licking the pole. He looked innocently at them, and untangled himself from the pole.

Bakura and Malik in a trance over his 'show' took a heavy breath. On all fours, Yuugi crawled cat like over to the two, and licked each of their lips. They blinked a couple times, letting out an unknown breath. "Was I that good, or that bad…" He mused for a moment, only one way to find out. He sat in a kneeling position, and leaned forward. Yuugi's right hand trailed up Marik's left leg, while his left hand trailed up Bakura's right leg. Pausing at the inner thigh he started again, putting more pressure into the trail. Till at last his hand ran over their erections, this earned him a moan from his lovers.

Malik took a deep breath. "Fuck." He leaned forward, forcing his lips onto Yuugi's pulling them into a passionate kiss.

Yuugi was teasingly tracing the outline of their clothed erect as he working zippers and pants. He slowly broke the kiss Malik had started. "I'll take it then that I was that good." He licked his lips, and then pressed them against Bakura's pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Malik smirked. "Damn straight you're that good. You could make double the money you do if you removed your pants." He then leaned forward, and nipped on Bakura's ear.

Bakura panted heavily, breaking the kiss as he moaned. Yuugi smirked, and leaned back using his hands for support. "Number 1, you won't ever catch me in a thong." He paused. "Or any underwear for that mater. Number 2." He paused long enough for a mischievous grin to grace his face. "If I did it nude for everyone, then it wouldn't be special when I do it you." He giggled innocently. "Besides, leaving my pants on leads their minds further into temptation. That way they HAVE to go home and fuck something be it somebody or something."

Malik stopped his attack on Bakura's ear the three of them began to laugh. "You're twisted."

Bakura leaned forward, and took Yuugi's erection into his hand. "I forget did you come to us corrupt, or did we corrupt you?" It was more of a sarcastic joke than a question.

Yuugi's hips thrust up, his back arched, and a moan rolled off of his lips. "I came to you corrupted. Remember I've been dancing since I was 20." He whimpered.

"The Pharaoh became a stuck up pretty boy." Malik leaned forward, and darted his tongue over the shell of Yuugi's ear. Speaking just load enough for the three of them to hear. "While you became a sly, corrupt, and damn sexy young man." Malik watched Yuugi writhe under Bakura's hand.

"You forgot lucky. I've got two equally sly, corrupt, and damn sexy young men as my lovers." Yuugi smirked. "Now, as much as I'm sure we are enjoying the flattery…" He whimpered, his hips thrusting up. The friction from Bakura's hips, and Malik's licks on his ear was electrifying. "Can we shut up, and fuck?" He licked his lips, and then lowered his head between Malik's legs. Bakura shifted around to the backside of Yuugi.

----

8 am, an hour later than normal Yuugi walked through the door of the Game Shop. He was in his tight well-worn denim jeans, and a white button up top. Had it not been for the need to pack another pack full he would of called and returned home tomorrow. But, today was Tuesday, and he knew Yami would be at the office. Sugoroku was sitting behind the counter; he put the paper down smiling at his grandson. "Morning."

Yuugi leaned on the railing of the stairs, his hair still damp from a shower. "Morning Grandpa." He smiled.

"A bit of a warning before you go upstairs." Sugoroku's face tinged red, and found the paper very interesting. "Seto and Jou are with him. They arrived here at around 5:30 this morning. A bit drunk, and apparently up for a good time… They called the office, and said they weren't coming in." He cleared his throat. "Just thought you'd like to know."

Yuugi ran a hand through his hair and laughed inwardly. That is what happens when you're at a strip club till 5 in the morning. Mayhap they will learn not to stick their noses where they don't belong. He cringed. I just hope it wasn't me they were lusting after… He went straight faced. Maybe I should have called, and not come home. Now I won't be able to pack in piece. He sighed and at last after a pause he nodded.

Yuugi's foot was on the stair, when Sugoroku broke the silence. "I may do a lot of pretending in making you think that I'm an old clueless fool." He paused, and took a deep breath. "But, I'm not you know." He tore his eyes from the paper, and looked at Yuugi. Their eyes met. "Perhaps, it is Yami you hide from. I trust you'll tell me when he's gone." He sighed, it hurt that his grandson had become more and more distant as Yami became more and more protective.

Yuugi blinked a couple times, and looked up the stairs. Then he returned to look at Sugoroku. "Sleeping?" When he nodded his head, Yuugi walked over to the counter, he sat his pack down, and then sat himself on the stool. He yawned, and stretched. "I work Friday – Monday from 5 pm to 5 am. I've been dancing since I was 20, and for this particular club for a year." He smiled. "I've got two boyfriends…" He let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding. It felt good to have an honest talk with his grandpa.

Sugoroku smiled to his grandson. "Dancing isn't a sin, nor is having two boyfriends." He laughed. "If it was then Yami would have been damned by now."

Yuugi looked at his grandpa in the eye. "My dancing is a sin. I dance for men. I dance for pleasure. I work at the night club my boyfriends own." He braced himself for what he thought would be yelling, but instead it was silence he got. "I keep my pants on. And, you're the one who wanted to know." He added hoping that it would break the silence, and hopefully save his grandpa from having a heart attack.

Sugoroku opened his mouth trying to find some words, but he choked. Okay, it wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear. "Whom are these boys?" He finally managed. Did he really want to know? Then again, what could be worse than what he had just heard?

"Bakura and Malik." Yuugi didn't remove his gaze. He was proud of his lovers. Lets go ahead and hit him with the rest of the news. "I'll be moving out in a month. Probably, sooner now that you know." He took a heavy breath. "I've been wanting to tell you since forever, but Yami. So I was going to wait another two weeks till Yami moved out to tell you.

The ship was past a fixable leak; it had sunk. Sugoroku forced a smile on his face. "Talk about a bomb." He laugh, Yuugi laugh. They needed to lighten up. "Yami, is Yami… I understand why you are so secretive. I'm not going to tell him anything." He paused, and went straight faced. "I'm not going to say that I'm okay with this either. But it is your life."

Yuugi sighed, and picked up his bag. "Not fine with what? My job, my lovers, or that I'm moving out." This was the reason he wanted to ease the news onto his grandfather.

Sugoroku smiled at his grandson. "Bring them by sometime. It would be nice to know the men that are my grandson's lovers and employers." He walked around the counter, and hugged his grandson. "I don't disapprove you or your choices just the fact that I'm not included."

Yuugi hugged his grandfather tight. "Just don't show up at my place of employment." He laughed. "I've already had to dance in front of those three." He stepped back, and hissed. "That is where they were for 6 hours of last night."

Sugoroku's cheeks stained red. "I wouldn't dream of showing up at your place of employment." He laughed. "They didn't recognize you did they?" He gave a curious grin that said well come on spill.

Yuugi shook his head inwardly relieved he was not skating on thin ice with his grandfather. He indulged as much detail as possible. They were both laughing. "So how about I bring them by tomorrow?" Yuugi smiled. "Yami will be at the office."

"Sounds great!" Sugoroku grinned. "Just tell them not to cause to much chaos… Now, you get on up stairs and get some sleep." He winked, and then shooed Yuugi.

Yuugi walked to the door. Going upstairs would prove to be a nightmare, and not an option. "I think I'll just come back tomorrow when Yami isn't home." He grinned. "Around lunch, be prepared."

----

Yuugi entered their home with soft steps, and made his way to the kitchen. He prolonged sleep to the point he wasn't tired. His stomach was screaming at him, looking at the clock (9 am). Bakura and Malik had been asleep since 7:30 am, and he hoped not to wake them. He undressed, folded his clothes, and took an apron from the wall. He pulled out pancake mix, chocolate chips, bacon, and eggs.

Bakura and Malik clad in skin trudged into the kitchen, growling. Their streagth would be enough to take care of a burglar. Interesting point is what burglar uses a persons kitchen to cook a meal. They stretched, and opened their eyes. "Yuugi." In unison, and then they smiled.

"Nice out fit." Bakura grinned, and traced a finger over his bare skin. "What brings you to our kitchen at." He paused long enough to look at the clock. "9:30?"

Yuugi shivered at Bakura's touch. "Yami brought guests over to grandpa's, and they called into work. No way I'm dealing with the trio." He sighed, and put everything into dishes.

"You seem troubled." Malik lent Yuugi a hand, helping him put the dishes onto the table. Bakura got plates, and forks.

Yuugi looked at the two of them and smiled. "Not unless me moving in, in two weeks instead of a month is an issue." They sat down at the table. Taking what they wanted and passing he dishes.

"We'd have you tomorrow, and you know it." Malik smiled with a mouth full of bacon. "But, what brought this on?"

"Me and Grandpa had a quality talk. Surprisingly he doesn't disapprove of you two or my job. He just disapproves that I haven't included him. So, he wants you two to come by for frequent visits."

Bakura choked on the eggs. "He's inviting us for lunch?"

Malik swallowed hard, forcing himself to swallow the bacon. "Yami?"

"He's clueless. And Grandpa is going to keep him that way. Says it is my business." Yuugi sighed and swallowed his bite of pancake. "You two act like lunch is a bad thing."

Bakura laughed. "Not that. Your spunk is showing through again." He leaned over and kissed Yuugi on he forehead.

After they finished eating it was a group effort to clean the kitchen. Yuugi was leaning over the sink washing the dishes. While Bakura and Malik cleaned the table, and put up the food. Sleep was taking over Yuugi's body, he yawned, and stretched. Soapy water trickled down his arms. Malik moved in behind him. "Careful now, you're in nothing but an apron." Malik grabbed his right ass cheek, and Bakura snuck up behind them both and grabbed Yuugi's left ass cheek.

Yuugi yipped, and jumped. Shaking his hands free of soap, he spun around quickly. He glared, in a provocative fashion. "Alright already… Point taken." He pushed one wet hand into Bakura's chest, and other wet hand into Malik's chest. Forcing them into the chairs behind them. "But, you two need to remember…" He smirked. "That I've got more on than the two of you put together. And, that is saying something since I'm only in an apron."


	5. I've Got Dance

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Lanuage, and Citrus.))_

----

Yuugi on his stomach was lying on the edge of the bed. A corner of the sheet was tangled around his leg, the rest of him remained uncovered. He awoke with a start as he heard a cell phone go off. His hand searched the dresser to find the offending phone. It was his phone; he pushed accept. "Hello." Yuugi managed one slurred word. Bakura and Malik were still asleep despite the disturbance.

"Yuugi." Anzu chirped.

Anzu works nights! She knows better than to call at this hour! Wait what the fuck is she doing up at this hour? Wait who the fuck is happy at this hour? Wait what hour is this? "Anzu." Yuugi slurred her name out

"It is two in the afternoon." Anzu giggled. "You drunk already?"

Yuugi yawned. "We got into bed a little later than normal."

"I got some new music today. Want to come by and grab a burn?" Anzu was chirping again. They were both dancers. Whenever one of them got a hold some good music they'd share it. Not that either of their friends would want it because the music didn't contain the lyrics, just the rhythm.

"Give me an hour." Yuugi yawned finally waking up. "Need to untangle self from sheets and get a shower."

"You can bring them by if you like." Anzu aside from Marik and Ryou knew about his lifestyle. She didn't mind it, actually encouraged it. Maybe it was because she was in the same field. As for his choice of company it didn't bother her either, she knew that the two were generally 'civil' when it came to Yuugi.

Yuugi was sitting up, and in the process of a stretch. "Sure. Call Mai and we can go out to that club tonight."

"Sure, sounds great. See you in an hour then." (Dial Tone)

----

Yuugi struggled to untangle his leg from the sheet that was also tangled around Bakura's leg. One firm tug later, he fell off onto the floor with a loud thud, his leg still tangled. Bakura's hand patted Yuugi's spot, finding it empty he opened his eyes realizing he wasn't dreaming. Bakura scooted towards the edge and looked over. Yuugi was lying on his back, with his one tangled leg in the air. Bakura smirked. "Sleep like this often?"

Despite the smirk on Yuugi's face his eyes narrowed. "Every fucking day of the fucking week." He hissed.

Bakura muttered through his smirk. "Spunk." Bakura helped Yuugi untangle himself. Once Yuugi was free of the sheet he stood up, and stretched. Bakura's eyes trailed over the lethal form, and licked his lips. "Someone's excited this morning."

Yuugi sighed. "I was having a nice dream until the phone rang." Bakura pulled Yuugi towards him; he shifted his position, and began to tease his length with his tongue. Yuugi whimpered.

"Oh, who called?" Bakura smirked looking up towards Yuugi's eyes that were quickly turning lust filled. He nipped at the tip, and continued to tease with his tongue.

Yuugi took a heavy breath. "Anzu. I said I'd drop by in an hour to pick up some music she just got. I offered for us to all go out this evening to that club." He looked down, gazing into Bakura's eyes. "Tease."

Bakura pouted as he continued to tease Yuugi with his tongue. Shivers ran up Yuugi's back. Yuugi smirked moved away from Bakura's teases as he climbed into bed. Yuugi crawled on all fours across the king sized bed towards Malik. Bakura smirked, and slapped Yuugi's ass but before moving his hand away he squeezed it. "Fuck you've got such a nice tight ass."

Yuugi took in a heavy breath and turned his head to look back at Bakura a mischievous grin on his face. Bakura's breathing became unsteady as excitement filled him. Yuugi's eyes glazed over he then turned back around going to work on Malik. Bakura slapped Yuugi's other ass cheek.

----

They arrived 15 minutes later than said at Anzu's. Although at the door she held a smirk that said you could have taken longer as she herself looked a bit tussled. She straightened her skirt, and buttoned the upper part of her blouse.

Bakura chuckled. "Caught by the door bell."

Anzu smiled innocently. "Let me get Mai and that CD."

Anzu left the door open, and headed back inside. Yuugi's phone rang; he pulled it out of his pocket and looked down. 'Llama' flashed on the Caller ID. "And, here I thought I'd get a Yami free day." He sighed.

"Fucking Pharaoh doesn't leave you alone does he?" Malik massaged Yuugi's shoulders.

"If you're busy you cannot answer. Nothing he can say to that." Bakura took the phone from Yuugi's hand. He leaned in and licked Yuugi's lips. Yuugi whimpered, and melted into Malik's touch. Yuugi took a heavy breath as he darted his tongue out brushing against Bakura's. Within seconds they were sharing a heated kiss. Malik was trailing kisses from Yuugi's ear down to his neck, still massaging his shoulders.

Anzu and Mai closed the door behind them. Turning around they noticed the scene on the porch. Anzu cleared her throat. "I have a guest bedroom." Both girls giggled.

Yuugi nipped at Bakura's bottom lip, and smiled towards Anzu. He took back his phone, and glanced at the screen. '2 missed calls, 0 messages.' Yuugi sighed. "He'll keep trying till I answer."

Malik sighed. "Fucking Pharaoh..."

Mai ran her fingers through her hair. "Why don't you just come out and tell him Yuugi. You've been hiding your dancing for 4 years, and this relationship for 6 months." She sighed and crossed her arms. Her chest stood out more. "Wouldn't it be nice not to have to worry?"

"I'm not hiding either my dancing or my relationship. I just cannot tell anyone who might tell Yami." Leaning to one side he sighed, and crossed his arms. "Yami didn't use to be like he is. But then he started dating Jou, and Seto and then he became different. More like my brother, or a parental unit rather than my friend or…" He looked away fighting back tears. Like any big news, what had happened, had spread quickly between friends. Yami, Seto, and Jou; however, remained in the dark over Yuugi's set in depression at the time.

----

Start Flash Back

A 19 year old Yuugi was home from an over sea's college semester exchange program. The exchange program was only for 18 weeks. At first the phone calls they shared were on an intimate level as if they were still sharing a body. But as time progressed the phone calls became shorter and more about typical information. He'd been debating the entire time spent over seas if he should tell Yami how he felt. His roommate had convinced him that he should tell him how he felt. So now here he was running up two flights of stares. Excited, like a kid in a candy store he flung open Yami's door.

"Yami." Yuugi chirped. "I…" He stopped himself as he took in the scene.

Jou was holding onto the headboard as Yami pounded into him. Yami's hand was moving quickly on Jou's erection. Behind Yami was Seto pounding equally as hard into Yami. Their hair was damp, and their bodies slicked with sweat. Their heavy breathing a piercing sound. As beautiful as this scene was, that was his Yami sandwiched in the middle. Yuugi turned, and slammed the door behind him.

When Anzu had heard the news she came to Yuugi, and had taught him to dance. He danced as a stress outlet.

A 20 year old Yuugi had dropped out of college and focused on turning club dancing into his profession. The more into the nightclub scene he fell the further and further away he drifted from Yami, till at least they were on bad ground.

A 22 year old Yuugi had his eye on Bakura and Malik. He worked extremely hard on his dancing, so that they wouldn't have an excuse not to hire him.

A 24 year old Yuugi had accomplished his dream of being hired by the two he crushed over. He spent the following two months impressing, strutting, and flaunting.

End Flash Back

----

"Fucking Pharaoh will never know what he's lost." Bakura smirked and kissed Yuugi on the forehead.

Malik kissed Yuugi on the cheek. "No one ever said the boy was bright."

Yuugi gave several soft kisses to the both of them.

At the same time the three of them were whispering just loud enough that the five of them could hear it. "Love You."

Anzu took Mai's hand and squeezed it. Their lips brushed together.

The moment was broken as Yuugi's phone rang again. 'Llama' flashed on the Caller ID.

----

_((Do you want angst to happen between Yami and Yuugi durring that phone call? Please Read and Review.))  
_


	6. I'm Not An Innocent Light

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Lanuage.))_

----

Yuugi sighed, and clicked send. He placed the call on speakerphone. He pressed a finger to his lips, and everyone went silent. "Hello." He tried to act as casual as possible, despite who was on the other end.

"Where have you been? This is the third time I've called in the past 15 minutes." Yami's voice was something between desperate and agitated.

Yuugi cleared his throat. "I was occupied." It was an honest answer.

"Occupied!" Yami's voice was bordering angry.

Yuugi rubbed his temple and sighed. "Anyways, you've got me now. So, what do you want?"

Yami growled low in throat at being shrugged off. "I wanted to take you out to dinner. Spend some time with you." He paused. "Spending time with each other isn't something that we do much of any more."

Every one gave a silent shake of the head. Everyone knew that the only time Yami made the offer to spend time with Yuugi was when he wanted something, or to know something. Yuugi sighed. "Sorry, but I've got plans." He decided to be polite about it.

"Oh, with whom?" Yami had a slight tinged of disappointment in his voice.

Yuugi growled. Why did Yami have to pry? It wasn't his business, or like he needed to know. "A few friends."

Yami was going to press further, but he could hear the annoyance in Yuugi's voice. He took a different rout. "How about tomorrow then?"

"Wednesday afternoon I'm having lunch with Grandpa. Thursday afternoon I've got practice. Don't ask about the evenings because I spend those with my FRIENDS. Don't ask about mornings, because I sleep from 7:30 am till 1:30 pm." Yuugi wasn't trying to sound busy, he just was.

Yami sighed, disappointment creeping further into his voice. Yes, he wanted information. But, what had happened to them to distance them so? "What about lunch on Friday."

Yuugi rolled his eyes; there really wasn't any getting around that one. "I suppose I can get up at noon, but what ever we do we have to finish by 3 pm." He paused momentarily. "Before you ask, I have to be at work 4 pm for set up."

"Alright then. I'll let you go." Yami sounded pleased. Maybe it was the fact of getting three hours with Yuugi.

"You do that." Yuugi sounded annoyed as he hung up his cell phone. Yami had gotten what he had wanted, and again had left him alone. Who cared, he was out of Yuugi's way for the moment.

----

"I still say, tell him, and save yourself the stress." Mai smiled.

"After coming home with a noticeable hickey, and him showing up at the club…" Yuugi sighed. "He knows something is going on. He's just to dense to put it together."

Marik smirked. "I believe he's high on horse on believing your saving yourself. That you're the only innocent light left, and he wants to keep it that way."

Yuugi snorted. "Innocent. Saving myself." He rubbed his temple. "If those are his thoughts, then he's naive as a new born lad."

Bakura kissed Yuugi's forehead. "Your beautiful when you're flustered." Malik chuckled, and kissed Yuugi's cheek.

Anzu grinned mischievously. "Before we get caught up in the moment, how about we get a move on it. We can stop by the grocery store, and have a picnic at the park before heading to the nightclub."

----

Around four thirty they arrived at the park. They opened up the back of the SUV, and got everything set up. Despite it being late in the afternoon, and the sun already sinking it was still unbearably hot. Yuugi pulled his shirt off; he was lightly muscled, and perfectly tanned with no trace of a tan line.

Yuugi was mid stretch when Malik and Bakura walked up to him with a whistle on their lips. Malik was holding the bag of chips the two were sharing. "Want some sexy?" Malik smiled.

Yuugi smirked. "Sure." He helped himself to some of the chips. "Where are Anzu and Mai?"

Bakura laughed, and pointed behind him. "A bit occupied. Why don't we grab a couple sandwiches ourselves and catch the sunset."

Yuugi finished his chips, and nodded. They found a good spot, and sat down. They had dinner and cuddle time.


	7. Green Eggs and Ham

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: __Language, Sexual Reference_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dr_ Seuss

----

Around 8 pm they arrived at the nightclub. It was a mixed gender, gay couples only bar.

Some hours previous they had lost Anzu and Mai in the crowd. Having just downed another beer between them, the three where back on the dance floor entranced by the music. Body's tight together, grinding against one another. Rough kisses, some leading. Several songs later Yuugi stumbled into the men's room; Bakura and Malik continued to dance. After washing his hands, he pulled out his phone. With blurry vision he searched his phone book for Marik's number.

"Yuugi." Marik's voice was groggy as if just being woke up. Looking at the clock it was 2 am.

"Sorry, to wake you." Yuugi put a lot of thought into each word, and they still came out slurred. "We are all a tad on the drunk side, even me the designated driver."

Marik laughed. It never worked to pick a designated driver since everyone ended up drinking anyways when they went clubing. So the job of the designated driver was to call another driver, a sober one. "Let me guess you're at the usual club, and you need a ride."

"Yep." Yuugi giggled. "Thank You."

"No problem. Locate your party, and I'll be there shortly." Marik hung up the phone.

Yuugi found Bakura and Malik at the bar having a shot, from the look of the glasses probably two or three a piece. He raised his hand, slid a bill on the counter, the bartender brought him several. "Marik's on his way. I'm going to go find Anzu and Mai. Wait by the door." Bakura and Malik nodded. Yuugi finished a couple shots and set out to find Anzu and Mai.

The five of them walked out together, and leaned against the SUV. Marik and Ryou arrived 15 minutes later. Ryou led Anzu and Mai to his car. Marik helped Malik, Bakura, and Yuugi into the SUV.

Marik looked into the mirror as they sat at a red light. He, and Ryou could hardly handle their darks one on one. It still amazed him how much handle Yuugi had them, no mater what state he was in. "So how many this evening?" He knew the three of them could hold their beer, liquor. They looked smashed.

Bakura who had just pulled Yuugi onto his lap looked up. "I lost count after 12 beers, and." Bakura's mind was occupied else where, as his lips crashed against Yuugi's. They were grinding heavily in the back seat. Malik had pulled Yuugi's shirt to the side, and was sucking on his shoulder. Yuugi whimpered.

Marik laughed. Good thing this is their vehicle and not ours. "That many huh."

The rest of the drive was pretty silent except for the moaning in the back. Some where during the drive a miracle must have been granted because they were still dressed when Marik pulled up in the driveway.

Marik had opened the side door. "Alright, you three. Come on."

Bakura broke from the kiss he looked vicious. "I want to stay right here." He pouted, breaking the vicious look. His voice was childish. Blame the alcohol.

Marik crossed his arms. How unlucky for him that when they finally stop drinking is when all the alcohol finally catches up with them. He was more than use to this having lived with a similar dark. "You cannot fuck in the car." He paused. "You cannot fuck in the drive way."

"I will not eat green eggs or ham." Yuugi giggled, and fell off of Bakura's lap.

Great now I've got Yuugi thinking Dr. Seuss. Thank Rah, that's Ryou's, he noticed the car coming down the street. Marik sighed. "If you don't get your three tanned rears in the house now, I'll make you eat those green eggs and ham!" He was loosing his patience.

Malik looked up to Marik. "I've got better things to put in my mouth than your green eggs and ham."

Marik rubbed his temple. Fan-Fucking-Tastic his dark had joined in on Dr. Seuss reciting. Ryou got out of the car, and looked at Marik. "You okay love?"

Marik whispered to Ryou. "They won't go in the house. They are drunk, horny, and strangely enough reciting parts of Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham."

"How much did they drink?" Ryou whispered back. Taking in the scene of the three men laughing.

Before Marik could reply Bakura had stopped laughing. "He wants us to eat green eggs and ham." He hissed.

Yuugi hadn't stopped giggled. "I am. I am. Not eating green eggs and ham."

Malik started to undress Yuugi. Bakura was undressing Malik. Yuugi was undressing Bakura. Ryou cleared his throat noticing what the three were doing. Marik's eyes went wide. "I give up. Ryou close the car door, and lets go."

Ryou shrugged his shoulders, and grinned mischievously. "Alright then."

----

We tried to get you into the house. You insisted on staying in the SUV. Keys are in the glove box. Call us and we can get together later today. Marik & Ryou


	8. Just Me, My Lub, & My Toy

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: __Language, Sexual Reference, Citrus  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

----

Yuugi groaned as the timer on his cell phone went off. 11:00 am, an hour very rarely seen unless he had never gone to bed in the morning. Good thing he'd preset his phone timer. He remembered going to the club, he remember a couple hours of drinking and dancing; however, past that was non-existent. Finally, he opened his eyes registering the fact he was in the car. Everyone was naked. He was positioned oddly lying on the floorboard close to the door on his back with his legs propped on Bakura's back. Bakura lying on his stomach stretched on the seat. Malik was propped against the door on the floorboard with his legs resting on Yuugi's stomach.

Yuugi yawned and stretched. His movement caused Bakura to stir and groan. "Did anyone catch the license plate of that buss that hit me?" He rubbed his temple, moaning out of pain.

Bakura rolled onto his back slowly opening his eyes. "What time…" He yawned, and stretched. "…is it?"

"After 11 am." Yuugi muttered. "If we don't get a move on it we'll be late." He massaged Malik's feet in an attempt to try and get him to wake up. Malik was the heavy sleeper of the three.

Malik twitched, and took a heavy breath. "I'm up." He muttered slowly opening his eyes.

----

12:30 they arrived at the Game Shop. Sugoroku looked up when the bell over the door chimed. Yuugi was in first, followed by Bakura and Malik. "Afternoon Grandpa." Yuugi chirped. He went over to the table, and pulled out a chair for Bakura and Malik, and then took a seat himself.

Bakura rubbed his temple. "Afternoon." He followed after Yuugi, and sat down.

Malik followed Bakura and sat down. He eyed Sugoroku. "Is it safe?"

Yuugi sat down and smiled. Sugoroku watched them. They looked tired, and were not exactly coordinated. "Afternoon. Yes it is Yami free." He smiled. "You three alright?"

Yuugi yawned and stretched. "We woke up hung over, and naked in the SUV at 11 am."

Bakura and Malik's eyes went to the size of saucers at how nonchalant Yuugi towards his grandpa. They braced themselves for some sort of rebuke.

Sugoroku winked. "I was young once." There was a large sigh of relief from Bakura and Malik and with it a loss of tension. For his age, he seemed all right. Even if they died as teens, and came back as teens, they were older than him in some sense.

Yuugi stood up and stretched. "Have you started on lunch?" Sugoroku shook his head. "Alright, I'll go take care of that while you three chat." He smiled brightly, and headed upstairs.

----

Sugoroku smiled towards Bakura and Malik. "You can loosen up. It isn't the end of the world." He sat the paper down. "There's a small fridge in the corner with soda if you're thirsty."

Bakura yawned, and walked over to the fridge. He tossed one at Malik, who caught it without even looking. Then got one for himself, and went to stand next to Sugoroku. "For someone who knows our past actions you're a very trusting person."

Sugoroku's eyes met Bakura's. "It is just that, the past." He smiled. "In the present, what I do see is that my grandson is happy, and healthy. The only time he is disgruntled is around Yami."

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If only you had the whole story on that filthy Pharaoh." He walked back over to the chair, and sat down. He crossed his legs.

Malik sat the soda on the table, his own eyes narrowing. "I don't see why Yuugi deals with that filth after what he did to him." Bakura shot a shut up look towards Malik. Malik snorted.

Sugoroku raised a brow. "Other than being overly protective of Yuugi, what's wrong with Yami?" See that these two looked fit to throw dangers he knew it was dangerous to press. However, this did appear to involve his grandson.

Normally he wouldn't have cared about being a bit on the underhanded side of things; especially if you could make chaos out of it. But this involved his Yuugi. Bakura rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "If he hasn't told you, then it isn't our place to discuss it further."

Malik stood up, and walked up the stairs to find Yuugi. "Yuugi should be done with lunch."

Sugoroku went to the doors and flipped the sign from open to lunch. He closed the blinds, and smiled. He could tell they were trying to change the topic, and went with it. "Lunch then." He and Bakura headed upstairs.

----

Yuugi had the cell phone on speaker; he was calling Marik, as the note had asked. "Hi Marik. Sorry I didn't call first thing when we got up. We were already running late to have lunch with Grandpa."

"No problem Yuugi. So you want to get together later today?"

"How about tomorrow after practice, around five." Yuugi got out the cutting board along with lettuce, and tomato. "That way we don't have to rush through lunch."

"Alright then." Marik chirped. "Sound's like your busy. See you tomorrow."

Yuugi giggled. "Alright see you tomorrow." He clicked end call.

----

Malik was first in the kitchen, walked up behind Yuugi. "Where are your plates? I'll set the table."

Yuugi smiled. "That didn't last long." He turned around and gave Malik a soft kiss on the lips. He pointed to the cabinet that contained the plates.

Malik returned the soft kiss. "Long enough to finish a can of soda." He got out the plates, and started to set the table.

Bakura and Sugoroku entered the kitchen.

Yuugi turned around holding the sandwich tray; he smiled seeing Bakura and Sugoroku. "Tomorrow evening we are going out with Marik and Ryou." As he walked past Bakura he kissed him softly on the lips.

Malik smirked. "Lets try to not wake up naked in the SUV again."

"Does it happen often?" Sugoroku sat down at the table. Followed by Bakura and Malik.

Yuugi sat out drinks, and then took a seat. "Actually, that was a first." He smiled.

"If it happens again it might make our neighbors gossip more than they already do." Bakura laughed, and took a couple sandwiches and passed the plate to Sugoroku.

Yuugi giggled. "All in good fun."

"So, Yuugi how much do you make a night?" Sugoroku was showing curiosity towards his grandson's profession.

Yuugi had a twinkle in his eye. "About 2 or 3 hundred a night."

Sugoroku's eyes went wide as he choked on his drink. Bakura leaned over and rubbed his back. Yuugi giggled.

----

Lunch was a pleasant affair. Afterwords, Yuugi was washing the dishes. Bakura was wiping down the table. Malik and Sugoroku were chatting about Egypt.

Sugoroku smiled. "You don't have to leave, but I do have to go back down stairs to the shop. Yami's not due home for another two hours." He left the kitchen, and headed down stairs.

"Alright." Yuugi chirped, and walked out of the kitchen. "Come on…" Bakura noticed the flick of Yuugi's hip out of the corner of his eye. "The house doesn't bite, just its residence."

----

Upstairs Yuugi closed the door behind them, and locked it. "It's a bit empty. Most of everything is already over at our place. All, I really do here is sleep." Yuugi giggled, and pushed Malik onto the bed. He straddled him. Bakura smirked at how forceful his little lover could be.

Malik took a heavy breath. "I take it we aren't sleeping." He grabbed Yuugi's bangs, and brought Yuugi's face inches to his.

Yuugi giggled, and brought his lips to Malik's ear. His voice was low and sultry. "If you really, really want to sleep we can." A mischievous grin formed on his face. "Bakura in my bag is a set of keys. Small key unlocks the drawer."

"Tricks up your sleeve love?" Bakura picked up Yuugi's bag, and found the keys. He unlocked the dresser. The contents of the dresser: A thong, rubbing lotion, several containers of lubricant, a vibrator, and four sets of cuffs; under the jumble his dance CD's. Bakura held up the thong. "Explain."

Malik turned his head to see what Bakura was holding. It was lacey, yellow, and definitely female. Yuugi saw what Bakura was holding, and snickered. "It's Anzu's. She dressed here last week before we went out, and left those by accident. Didn't need Yami finding them, so I hid them with the rest of the stuff he doesn't need to know about."

Malik looked back at Yuugi, and smirked. "She has good taste."

Bakura dropped them back into the dresser. "She's a dancer what do you expect? She's probably got four dozen, and doesn't know they are missing."

Yuugi looked into Malik's eyes. "Are we going to start fanaticizing over woman's underwear, or are we going to get to pleasure." He traced Malik's lips with his tongue, before forcing them into a passionate kiss. No complaints on Malik's part, he deepened it. Their hips ground together, their kiss causing muffled sounds.

"Beautiful." Bakura took a heavy breath as he watched his lovers. Pulling himself from the erotic scene he grabbed the rubbing lotion and lubricant. Then he climbed into bed.

Yuugi's hand ran over Malik's clothed erection. Malik groaned. Yuugi broke the kiss with Malik slowly, and turned to capture Bakura's lips. With his tongue Bakura fought for dominance. Yuugi slowly broke apart. His chest was rising and falling quickly.

-----

Yuugi was on all fours; Malik was relentless in his thrusts. Malik's moans muffled, as he bit down on Yuugi's kneck. Yuugi's moans muffled, as he worked Bakura's length in his mouth. Bakura's fists were tangled in Yuugi's hair as he swallowed his moans, breathing heavily. Their bodies were sweat slicked.

Yami was home on time, and was heading to him bedroom to change. He could hear noises coming from Yuugi's bedroom. He knocked on the bedroom door. "Yuugi, you okay in there?"

Yuugi growled low in his throat, causing Bakura to go over the edge empting his seed into Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi lapped up what he couldn't swallow. Bakura took Yuugi's harden length into his hand. "Sexy." He whispered in Yuugi's ear.

Malik grunted. "Almost there."

What Yami could hear was garbled. The three occupants in the room were ignoring the disturbance. "I'm going to break the door down if you don't answer."

"Ah. Busy. Ah." Yuugi couldn't control himself as he neared release. "Faster. Ah." His breathing was heavy. Malik complied; his heavy breathing was making him dizzy.

Yami growled and pounded on the door. "Who's in there with you?"

"Ah. None. Ah. Of. Oh. Going." Yuugi saw white as Malik had found that bundle of nerves again. All thoughts of forming a sentence were gone. Bakura captured Yuugi's lips in a rough kiss, as Yuugi's seed seeped through his knuckles.

Yuugi's entire body tightened and shook. Yuugi's moan muffled by Bakura's kiss. Malik was driven over the edge as Yuugi's body tightened around him. His eyes clamped shut, breathing heavily into Yuugi's shoulder. Malik rolled off of Yuugi, his body convulsed, as he took heavy breaths. Yuugi broke the kiss as he collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Yami was still pounding on the door. Yuugi rolled his eyes, and untangled himself from the sheets and his lovers. He fastened the collar around his neck to hide the bite mark Malik had created. He grabbed the lubricant and his vibrator. Yami had never seen him after orgasm, let alone heard him. So he wouldn't know the difference if it was one or three in his room.

Yuugi opened the door, slipped out into the hall, and closed the door behind him. His hair limp with sweat, cum ran down his thighs, he was still shaky from the orgasm. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Yami. "It's Me." Yuugi pointed to himself. "My lubricant." He held up the lubricant. "And, my vibrator." He held up the vibrator.

Yami blinked, he was speechless. He never noticed that the vibrator looked unused. Yuugi smirked. "Now fuck off." Yuugi opened he door, and slipped back inside. He could hear Yami going down the hall, and then shutting his door.

Malik and Bakura laughed hard as Yuugi sat down on the bed. Yuugi smirked, and put the things back in the dresser along with the rubbing lotion. Yuugi whispered. "Come on we can shower in the downstairs bathroom, and then leave."

Bakura nodded. "What about Yami?"

Yuugi had finished straightening the room; thrown fresh clothes into his pack. "He normally calls Jou and Seto to discuss business. He'll be occupied for a while."

"Why doesn't he just go over there?" Malik raised a brow.

Yuugi giggled. "Because I'm here."

----

As Yuugi had predicted Yami was occupied in his room. After showering they headed into the game shop. Sugoroku looked up from his book, and smiled. "Able to avoid Yami?"

Yuugi sighed. "To some extent."

Sugoroku laughed. "He asked who's SUV that was. Said it looked familiar. I told him that a customer had to go for gas." He winked. "Now, you better get a move on it, before he realizes your gone."

"Thanks." Bakura smiled. "We owe you one."

Sugoroku shook his head. "You make my son happy, I'm happy."

Malik smirked. "Later"


	9. Grand Central Station

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: __Language, Sexual Reference  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Batman_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib. Our creative brains worked together.))_

----

Back at the house Yuugi was laid out on the sofa on his stomach, with his head on Bakura's lap, his legs over Marik's lap. Bakura was running his hands through Yuugi's hair, as Marik was trying to find something for them to watch.

Yuugi's phone rang. Caller ID showed 'Llama'. He growled. Yami had mad him angry, last straw angry. He clicked answer, and put the call on speakerphone. "What the fuck you want?" His anger was evident in his voice.

"Why did you leave so quickly after I got home?" Yami's voice was monotone. From the sounds of it he was shuffling through papers, occasionally scribbling something down.

"Let's see." Yuugi cleared his throat. How stupid could Yami be? "Firstly, you don't know the meaning of privacy. Secondly, I told you I had plans this evening."

"We'll excuse me for worrying when you've got noises coming from you room." Yami was starting to sound annoyed.

"Am I not aloud to masturbate?" Yuugi growled. "Last time I checked it was a normal human function."

Yami growled back. "Sounded like more than one person to me."

"Go into my room Yami, look on the self. You'll find about a dozen male on male videos." Yuugi rubbed his temple, and took a heavy breath. He was beyond annoyed. Fucking Llama! From the sounds of it Yami was walking down the hall. He'd opened the door, and turned on the light. "My favorite one is at the end of the video line on the right in a blue unmarked box. You can barrow it if you like." He smirked in satisfaction that he'd rendered Yami speechless. "After you've watched it tell me what you think of it when you've found your voice." Yuugi hung up the phone.

"He's worse than a parental unit." Malik rubbed his hands over Yuugi's ass, squeezing both cheeks.

Bakura smiled. "I see you've learned the art of shutting the Pharaoh up."

"Mm. Do it again." Yuugi tightened his ass under Malik's grip. He turned his head, looking into Bakura's eyes. "Yep, don't leave the Llama room for further question."

"Bakura will you get me the rubbing lotion please?" Malik grinned mischievously. "I think someone needs a massage."

"You're right he does look tense." Bakura smirked, and got up careful of Yuugi. He returned to find Yuugi shirtless, and Malik straddling his waist. "Here yah go. I'm going to go grab us a couple soda's." Bakura handed Malik the lotion, and kissed Yuugi's forehead.

Finding something to watch was forgotten about. Malik squeezed a good amount into his palms, and started working Yuugi's shoulders.

Yuugi's phone rang. Caller ID showed 'Anzu'. He clicked Answer, and put the call on speakerphone. "Hello."

"Hey, Yuugi." Anzu chirped. "I've got a big date tonight, and I need help picking something to wear. Can you come over?"

Yuugi took a heavy ragged breath as Malik started on his shoulder blades. "Busy at the moment. Sorry." He could feel his pants tighten.

Malik laughed knowing that this was one of Yuugi's 'spots'. Bakura came back into the room sodas in hand.

"Oh." Anzu sighed, but tried to sound positive. "But, I wanted this to be perfect."

Yuugi could hear her disappointment, and sighed. "What's the occasion? I know your entire wardrobe. I'm sure we can pick it over the phone."

Malik had moved to the middle of his back. Yuugi regained some composure, but was still breathing heavily.

"I want to ask Mai to be my partner, and move in with me." Anzu was bubbly again.

Yuugi mused for a moment. "How about those hip hugger jeans with the heart on the back right pocket you bought two Wednesdays ago. For the top, that red spaghetti strap. No bra. As for panties, that silk red pair, without the frills. Shoes, your one inch black heels, with the ties that wrap around the ankle."

They could hear Anzu going through dressers locating what Yuugi was describing. "Thanks. I'm so nervous."

Yuugi giggled. "No problem. Early congrats." Bakura and Malik each said congrats, and then Yuugi clicked end call. Yuugi closed his eyes as Malik massaged his sides. He was feeling really relaxed, and very turned on.

Bakura undid Yuugi's pants, and slid them off. He took the rubbing lotion, and started to massage Yuugi's thighs. Malik slid from straddling him, and worked his lower back.

Yuugi took a heavy breath his eyes remaining closed. He was getting in to the pampering when his phone rang again. "Fuck. Is this grand central station?" The caller ID showed 'Mutt'. "He can leave a message." Grunting he closed his eyes again.

Bakura laughed as he massaged his feet. "It appears this is Yuugi Advice Day."

Malik started massaging his shoulder blades. "Why don't you turn it off love, and let them fend for themselves. They know how to leave a message."

"Might have to if this keeps up." Yuugi began to giggle through his moans as his ticklish feet were worked on. His phone rang. Caller ID showed 'CEO'. "My Fucking Word!" Yuugi growled. "Are they working together to annoy the hell out of me today?"

"Ignore it." Bakura rolled Yuugi over teasing his arousal with his tongue. Malik teased Yuugi's nipple with his tongue.

The phone started to ring again. Caller ID showing 'CEO'. Yuugi clicked except, and put it on speak phone. "What in the seven fucking hells do you want?" Yuugi growled.

Seto's voice was business like. "If you want to keep your secret from Yami, then meet me at the pier in thirty minutes. If not, well then we'll just see who 'accidentally' finds out about what you've been doing." Dial tone.

Bakura and Malik stopped their ministrations, and sighed.

"We're going with you." Bakura growled. "Just because he's a CEO doesn't mean he's got authority over us." His fists clenched. "Who the fuck does he think he's toying with?"

Malik growled. "Who the fuck does he think he is. That fucking CEO will pay for trying to dictate our lives."

If they had crickets in a cage, they would be loudly chirping as Yuugi sat there dumb founded staring at the phone. His lover's rage put some sense into him. "Fucking Llama." He growled, and stormed towards the door. "To the pier."

Bakura held back his snickers. "Hey, Bat Man. How about some pants."

Malik picked up Yuugi's shirt and pants. "Sorry, but your capes at the cleaners. These will have to do."

Malik smirked, as Yuugi turned around. Slapping his forehead, he sighed, and grabbed his clothing. He walked out the door putting on the garments.

"Spunk." Bakura muttered. They followed after him.


	10. Ultimatum

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: __Language, Sexual Reference, Angst, Cutting __Reference, Bestiality __Reference_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib. Our creative brains worked together.))_

----

Bakura parked the SUV out of site; Yuugi had convinced them to let him approach Seto alone.

Yuugi arrived early, and Seto wasn't in sight. He leaned on the railing, and looked out onto the waters. The sun had set about an hour ago. When heard footsteps approaching, he looked in the direction.

"Seto." Yuugi spun on his heels, crossed his arms, and hissed. "What audacity do you have to threaten me?" He pursed his lips. "You know as well as I do that it is my business what I do with my life, and who I choose to include."

Seto pressed himself against Yuugi, resting his hands on Yuugi's hips, his lips inches from Yuugi's ear. "Here's the deal Yuugi. When I enter the club, you allow me to be seated in your section. Pay a little extra attention to me." He pulled Yuugi's body closer to his despite Yuugi's struggles. "Do as you're told, and your secret remains just that, a secret."

Yuugi growled. "What the fuck are you getting at?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm not so brazen that you can define me as a whore!" He looked Seto directly in his eye "If Yami knew what you were stooping to you'd be on my list of things to hide." He snarled.

"He lusts after you Yuugi. He calls for you in his sleep. As of late, you seem to have taken over Yami's thoughts. It has got to stop!" Seto crossed his arms. "He's mine, and Jou's. Not yours!" He growled. "Maybe I should just go ahead and expose you. Because when he finds out how filthy you've become he'll have no reason to give you the time of day."

Yuugi raised a brow. "What could Yami do even if you did expose my little secret?" He looked shocked at the fact that Yami actually thought of him beyond the thought of annoying the hell out him. He quickly snapped back to an angry expression before Seto could catch on.

"What would your grandfather think of you once Yami told him." Seto's eyes narrowed.

A grin formed on Yuugi's face. "Grandpa would tell Yami that I am not the boy that solved the puzzle. That I've grown up. That it is my life, and I can live it how I so choose." He brushed Kaiba's hands from his hips, and stepped back. "I keep my life style and lovers from Yami because he is an over protective mother hen who won't let me grow up!"

Seto snarled. "Yami had every right to be a Mother Hen. You're his light! Look at what you've done, and are doing with your life!"

Yuugi unfastened his wrist guards. A dark scar marred each wrist. "Where the fuck was the mother hen, when I was dieing inside!" Yuugi had tears leaking form his eyes. "He was busy fucking you and Jou. You three are the reason for the death of my INNOCENCE!" He took a heavy breath. "SO FUCK OFF!"

The glaring match was on. Before either could say another word Yuugi's cell phone rang.

Yuugi growled, wiped the tears from his eyes, he didn't like to look weak. "Busy evening." He pulled out his phone. Caller ID showed 'Llama'. "It's your sweetheart." He rolled his eyes, and clicked answer. He placed the call on speakerphone. "I see you found your swallowed words."

"What the fuck is this shit Yuugi." Yami's voice sounded something between angry and worried. "It has a dog and some girl." Now it was venturing on embarrassed. "They… They are going at it!"

Kaiba gave Yuugi a 'what the fuck' look. Yuugi smirked, very pleased with himself. "Yami, it is called bestiality."

The sound of the VCR spitting the tape out could be heard. "It's sick. This really isn't your favorite is it Yuugi?" His voice was back to worried.

"No, Yami." Yuugi sighed, and shook his head. He was really dumb sometimes. "It was a lesson. A lesson to leave me the fuck alone and stay out of my business."

"But…" Yami whined.

"No buts Yami." Yuugi growled. "When you put that one back, the pink box is my favorite. No traps this time I promise." He felt somewhat bad that he had scared Yami. He ended the call.

Seto's train of threatening thoughts had been derailed momentarily as he listed to Yuugi's phone conversation with Yami. Yuugi had bestiality on his self. Just how sick was Yuugi. "Just what's in the pink box?" He said dryly. He knew later he'd have to do some Yami comforting.

"Guy on Guy. Erotic Dancing. What else would you expect to be in my porn collection?" Yuugi rolled his eyes, and as if he could read Seto's expression he added. "That video in the blue box isn't even mine."

Yuugi hadn't forgotten the previous bout between Seto and himself. Last time Yuugi checked his videos were not apart of this discussion with Seto; neither was Yami interrupting for that mater. Fucking Llama. "You want Yami to stop lusting after me then keep him out of the nightclub." He smirked. "You keep my secret, and I'll keep yours. Yours beging the one were you felt me up this evening to get your way." Yuugi turned around with the flick of his hip. Far as he was concerned this conversation was over.

Seto growled at being shrugged off, he grabbed hold of Yuugi's collar. "Did I say I was finished with you?"

"No, but I did." Bakura silently walked out of the shadows, positioning himself behind Seto. Bakura's hands formed a tight hold around Seto's neck. His nails ready to break through 'perfection'. He hissed. "I suggest you remove your hands from my husbands adornment."

"Excuse me…" Seto quickly dropped his hand, and spun around to look at Bakura. "Did you just say husband?"

"I don't repeat myself." Bakura's eyes narrowed, as he growled. "Now from what I've heard an agreement as been reached. Deals done, meetings over."

"Yuugi what makes you think those two filthy men love you?" The words rolled right out of Seto's mouth. "You don't even have rings on your fingers."

Malik silently walked out of the shadows, and protectively pulled Yuugi into his arms. Glad for the warmth and protection Yuugi rested his head on Malik's chest, and snuggled close to his lover remaining silent. Malik glared, and growled in Seto's direction. "It is you who is filth."

Bakura's narrowed eyes became slits. "We are not married by your laws, but by an Ancient Egyptian Ritual." He hissed, and pushed Seto into the pier's railing. "Mind, body, and soul… Not fucking jewelry." His grip tightened on Seto's neck, leaving him to struggle for air. "Yami knows it, not our fault he hasn't preformed it for you and Jou."

Bakura with one swift kick broke the pier railing. The only thing keeping Seto on the pier was Bakura's death grip on his neck. Seto's hands pried at Bakura's to try and free himself. To no avail, Bakura just tightened his grip. "Lets agree that the deals been made, and that little bit previous didn't happen." He pushed Seto forward. "Understood."

Seto nodded wearily, he needed air. Bakura tossed him onto the pier. "Don't you dare lay a hand on our husband again. Or next time you will not be spared."

Bakura took Yuugi's right hand; Malik took Yuugi's left hand and the three of them headed back to the SUV. Seto came to the conclusion it was best to keep this meeting to himself.


	11. In the SUV

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Citrus_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

----

Bakura was driving; Yuugi sat snug against Malik.

He growled, and clinched his fists into his jeans. "Apparently Yami isn't the only one who lusts after me." Yuugi's voice was a murmur. "Do they think I am a toy?" His fingers traced the scar on his right wrist. A tear slid down his face, and then he put his wrist guards back on.

Malik used his hands to cup Yuugi's face, turning his head so their eyes could. "They aren't worth the frustration." His tongue slid up the tears trail starting at the chin working up the cheek. Cheek to the eyes, and then he kissed both eyes gently. He placed soft kisses from his eyes, to his nose, reaching his lips; he began to nip softly at the upper bridge. His tongue slipped from his own lips, and traced the others bottom lip. "Don't let that filth get to you."

Yuugi quivered, the affection flooding his senses. A mischievous grin formed as he slid into Malik's lap. His voice was husky, as he took a heavy breath. "I'm lusted after by many, but loved only by two." His lips parted. He nipped at Malik's tongue drawing it into his mouth. He sucked lightly, enticing the other into a dance.

Malik slipped one hand behind Yuugi's head, tangling his fingers into his hair. Pulling him further in the heated kiss. The other hand of Malik's pressing on Yuugi's back forcing their bodies closer.

Their eyes slid shut. Soft passionate moans escaping their lips as their hips ground together.

Bakura's grip tightened on the steering wheel, his pants tightening from the sounds of his lovers. He forced himself to pay attention to the road, and not to take a glance from the mirror. "I'm trying to drive." He took a heavy breath.

Their eyes half lidded Yuugi slid his tongue back into his own mouth. He nipped at Malik's lower lip. He had a full pout on his lips, as he licked them slowly. Malik grunted in protest, as he felt Yuugi's finger press against his lips. Yuugi slid from his lap, and crawled up towards Bakura.

Bakura had a light sheet of sweet forming on his face, white hands gripped firmly on the steering wheel. Forced attention on the road, unaware of what was going on till warm, thick, wet heat covered his member. He groaned, swerving slightly, one hand tangled in Yuugi's hair urging him on.

Malik moved from the back of the SUV up to the front passenger seat. "I see what you mean by trying to drive." He chuckled, and he leaned over and took the wheel. "Just worry about the pedals. I've got my eyes on the road."

Lucky, they were on an empty stretch of road with no side streets or methods telling you stop or slow. Not that it would have mattered much, as they had plenty of previous experience on how to handle Yuugi's surprise gestures.

Yuugi nipped at the tip, tasting the seeping treat. Yuugi's tight lips sucked deeply, as his tongue wrapped around Bakura's thick member in his mouth. Bakura's head tossed back, eyes clamped shut. Yuugi realized what was happening quickly relaxed his throat. He unwrapped his tongue from around the member. Yuugi sucked deeply, swallowing Bakura fully. Bakura's hips thrust up, the hand tangle in Yuugi's hair forced down. Breathing heavily Bakura came. Yuugi felt cum trickle down his throat, he swallowed, careful not to loose a drop of the treat. Yuugi leaned back licking his lips getting the final taste of Bakura into his mouth.

Yuugi looked at the clock of the SUV '1 am'. "Pancakes for lunch." He smiled. "That place that's opened 24 hours. They have the best chocolate chip pancakes!"

"I like the sound of that." Malik stretched, and propped his legs on the dashboard. "You up for it Bakura?"

Bakura took back full control of driving. "Of course. It means we don't have to cook, which means we don't have to clean. Over all that means when we do get home we have more time for other things." His comment had everyone laughing.


	12. Diabound

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Citrus, Sexual Refrence, Language, Bathing Scene  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib. Our creative brains worked together.))_

----

Bakura and Malik sat across from Yuugi. The waiter stood before the table. He took the pen that was tucked behind his ear, and the pad from his pocket. He hadn't taken in just whom he was waiting on. "Slow night, what can I get you gentlemen."

Yuugi's stomach rumbled reminding him he was starved. "Mark, I want 8 fluffy pan cakes with extra chocolate chips. 2 scrambled eggs, 4 pieces of bacon, and hold the syrup. Side of strawberries and whip cream."

Mark looked up from the pad, and laughed. "Yuugi you going to leave anything for anyone else this evening?"

Yuugi smirked. "I've thought about it. But I'm way to hungry to be nice and leave anything for anyone else."

"I'll order a couple extra drinks this evening as a means to get you back." Mark smirked, and turned towards Bakura and Malik. "And, what can I get for you two?"

"If you're going to get him back. Better make this game worth the while." Bakura smirked. "Malik and myself will be having 10 fluffy pancakes, heavy syrup, 4 over easy eggs, and 8 pieces of bacon."

Mark scribbled down plus 20 pancakes, 8 over easy eggs, and 16 pieces of bacon. "I feel grief for our chef." He laughed, and walked off.

"He'll get me back tonight." Yuugi smirked. "That's alright he generally brings in several boys that are heavy tippers."

Mark brought out the strawberries and whip cream. "Your appetizer. Drinks?"

"Thank You Mark." Yuugi smiled. "3 Cokes." Mark nodded, and walked off again. Yuugi grinned mischievously, and took one of the soft red fruits, sinking it into the cream. Bringing it to his lips, darting his tongue out. His eyes slipped shut; he wrapped his tongue around the fruit, removing the cream coating before bringing into his mouth.

Malik slid his hand over Bakura's thigh. His dormant erection from previous activities awaking again. He kneaded the covered flesh with his hand, trying to keep some restraint in his pants. Bakura gripped the seat firmly. Yuugi continued to lick the strawberries while a low grunt escaped his lover's throats.

Mark returned with the drinks just as Yuugi swallowed the last strawberry. Both Malik and Bakura had a nervous air about them. "Food will be out in about 5 minutes." He smiled, and took the plate and bowl from Yuugi.

"Paybacks are hell, love." Malik seethed.

Yuugi smirked, and leaned forward; his voice husky. "Just make sure to give it to me good and hard." He stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. He purposely swung his hips as he walked.

When he returned both Malik and Bakura were calmed again, and already eating. He sat down, and picked up a spoon. Dipping the spoon into the scrambled eggs, he brought them to his lips. Licking the eggs into his mouth, before twirling his tongue around the metal. He put the spoon down, reaching for a strip of bacon. He dangled it over his lips, nipping at it. He leaned his head back, and slowly letting it ravish along his tongue as he dropped the remainder into his mouth.

Malik's eyes narrowed. "Good, and twice as hard if you keep it up." His tongue twirled around the fork as he pulled it from his mouth.

"Why don't we just take this to the bathroom. Then when we're sweet slicked, and tired we'll be able to eat in peace without you two having a utensil dance with your tongues." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Because personally I don't care if my foods hot or cold as long as it eventually makes it to my stomach."

Yuugi took a bite of pancake; chocolate covered the tip of his nose. Malik lunged forward, grabbing Yuugi's shirt, and pulled him across the table. Yuugi yelped, and giggled. Bakura rubbed his temple pulling the two apart his stomach over ruling primal instincts for once. Making quick work through the rest of breakfast, they tipped, and left.

----

Noon the timer of Yuugi's cell phone went off. Yuugi groaned, and rolled out of bed. He did not wake his sleeping lovers, as it was still two hours till they had to be up.

Yuugi closed the door to the bathroom, and turned on the radio. The radio announcer came on. "Up next Perfect Day, by Hoku." He turned on the water, and waited for it to warm. His feet were already tapping, as he stepped into the shower.

Yuugi danced in the shower to the song as his fingers ran through soap-laden hair. His head tossed back, suds sliding down his face and over his body. He picked up a puffball lathering it with soap; he scrubbed the back of neck, working over shoulders, and down his arms. Brushing over the nipple rings of his chest he shuttered softly before stretching to reach his back. He proceeded to gently scrub around his inner thighs. Finished for the moment with the puffball, his fingers danced along his shaft, and sacks cleaning himself thoroughly. His fingers traced over his thighs. He smiled at Malik and Bakura's names written in hieroglyphs. A simple reminder of just who loved him. He took a heavy breath the eyes of the Diabound tattooed to his other thigh caught his eyes. His fingers traced around the wings that wrapped to the outer thigh; and then the snake figure that curled around his leg ending just above his knee. His guardian, he thought, as his eyes became slits. Seto, and anyone else who lusted of him be damned to the seven hells lay a finger on him again. He took the puffball into hand, and finished up by washing his legs.

He stood their letting the water rinse the soap from his body. He turned off the shower, and patted himself dry. He pulled on some clean well-worn jeans, and exited the bathroom. Heading down stairs into the bar. He put in a CD of mixed music, and then took to the pole.

----

Bakura and Malik, Marik and Ryou entered the bar around five. They found Yuugi's dancing, apparently unaware of the time or anything around him.

"Yuugi's got that fuck the world vibe again." Ryou couldn't take his eyes off the form that slinked down and around the pole in a flurry of spins and twirls along the way.

Marik had noticed it to, and ventured to question. "What happened? Your marriage isn't falling apart is it?"

Malik laughed. "Our marriage falling apart. No, in fact it hasn't been better." He grinned. "He'll be moving in with us within the week."

Bakura ran his hands through his hair, and sighed. "Had a run in with Seto last night." Ryou pried their entranced gaze from Yuugi's to look at Bakura; mouths hung open, eyes the size of saucers. They had 'what the fuck written all over them'. "Seto found out about Yuugi's 'other life' and told him that he either jump in bed with him or he'd tell Yami."

Malik growled. "It doesn't matter though because Yuugi shrugged him off, and told him that he keeps his mouth shut, Yami won't find out him trying to get into Yuugi's pants."

Marik shook his head, and sighed heavily. "Same arrogant, egotistical, conniving bastard he's been since I met him."

"Yami and Jou are just sheep to the slaughter." Ryou sighed and stretched. "I don't think they'll ever get the memo because their to busy fucking. I wonder if it's even love they share?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "The world's a game to Seto, and Yami. What they cannot win, they buy. No doubt both Seto and Yami lust after Yuugi. They've set the game, just neither knows the other is playing it."

"Yuugi's the trophy to drag to the bed to show who's won." Malik snickered. "If only they knew how true that statement holds. Not that we prize him as an object."

Bakura grinned. "He's the best jewel I've snatched from the Pharaoh."


	13. Mall Quest

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Sexual Refrence, Language, Dance Scene  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib. Our creative brains worked together.))_

----

Their captivated gazes had returned to Yuugi who was standing straight, eyes closed, back to the pole. Despite his body being slicked with sweat he willed himself further. Bangs plastered to his face, he tossed his head back. He went for a final spin around the pole, descending towards the base. He knelt on his knees, the pole between his thighs. His arms up straight, wrists clench pole, as if bound. His back arched. The song had ended, along with the CD. His eyes opened half lidded, to see them waiting on him.

Yuugi sneered towards Ryou and Malik as he untangled himself from the pole, pulling discarded jeans towards him to cover his naked form. He stretched, before leaning back using his hands as supports. He hissed softly. "How long you two been watching?"

Ryou traced a figure over the wood pattern of the table. "20 minutes maybe." His cheeks felt hot that he'd been caught watching.

Yuugi's attention turned to Malik and Bakura. "And why didn't you keep them entertained upstairs till I was finished?"

Bakura grinned mischievously. "It's not like we were trying to find you naked. But, give us some credit here. You're sexy as hell."

Malik walked onto the stage, scooping his naked lover into his arms. Draped jeans covering importance slid from his grip. "Unless you're going out with us like this, I think its time you shower and cool down."

Yuugi grunted in protest at being lifted up. However, he melted quickly into Malik's arms. "Only if I get help in the bath." He smirked.

Bakura laughed. "Malik you help him, and I'll clean up here."

Yuugi pouted that he only got one lover out of two. Malik nodded.

Ryou's cheeks turned hotter, as the red further stained his features. He looked from them, to Bakura, and then to Malik. "I think we'll stay down here and help Bakura."

Marik ran his figures through his hair, and laughed. "Me and Ryou can cover the clean up. You go on Bakura."

Bakura nodded. "Sure?" Ryou too red to look at Bakura just nodded along with Marik.

----

Around six thirty the four of them entered the food court of the mall. Occupying a table in the corner, tucked away from the general public they ate, and relaxed.

"Sorry about earlier Yuugi." Marik wasn't worrying about manners as he took a bite of his burger, and talked with his mouth full.

Yuugi ran his fry through the ketchup. "It's alright. I was just a little startled to look up and see you." He smiled softly, eating the fry. "Better you than that trio of trouble." He growled. Damn llama, and llama fuckers…in a quite literal sense.

"From what Bakura mentioned earlier, you'll be out of that house within the week." Ryou's tongue teased the ice cream on the spoon. "But it isn't like you spend much time at home anyways."

Bakura and Malik glared at Ryou. "Put the damn spoon down before you give Yuugi any ideas." The two said in unison.

"I'll spare the teasing for later." Yuugi gave a most convincing innocent smile. "I'm satisfied for the moment." Ryou and Marik raised their brow. He giggled. "I was a tease with my food last night."

Marik and Ryou said a silent 'oh' while nodding. "You're a tease all the time." Marik grinned, as he pointed his index finger to the ceiling, "And, paid to be that way 4 days out of the week."

Yuugi smiled, and stretched his upper lethal features that were covered in a tight black tank top. He looked absentmindedly out the window. "Come, on lets do some shopping." He stood up, but halting him from further action was his cell phone ringing. Caller ID showed 'Llama'. "Never a free day." He growled, clicked send, and put it on speakerphone. "Hello."

"Yuugi, we are still on for tomorrow?" From the sounds of it Yami was in the kitchen.

"Yes, Yami. Is that all you want, or can I go now?" Yuugi sighed.

"You're quick to get off of the phone. Everything alright?" Yami was known for his prying.

"I'm at the mall with some friends." Yami's prying was always extremely irritating to Yuugi, and his voice reflected as such. "Now can I go?" He growled through a raised voice.

"It's supposed to rain later this evening." Yami's voice remained even and sincere. "Don't get caught in the storm, or you might catch a cold."

"For Fuck's Sake Yami." Yuugi snarled. Annoying Llama! "I'm 24, fucking, years old!"

They could hear the sound of a pan hitting the floor. "My Rah, I didn't know it was that big." (Dial Tone)

Yuugi blinked several times over; he didn't know whether to be angry or scared. "I don't want to know." He decided because he really didn't want to know. Yuugi kissed Bakura and Malik softly on the lips. "There's a little novelty shop I want to visit alone. I'll catch up with the three of you at the music store."

"I hope it wasn't Yami who excited you into going into a novelty store." Bakura returned the kiss.

Yuugi put one hand on his hip, full pout on his lips, his eyes narrowed. "That thought's enough to make me sick." The other hand waved a finger. "Now no following me, or you won't get what I'm buying."

Malik and Bakura blinked at the retreating form of Yuugi, and that ever seductive sway of his hips. Marik and Ryou cleared their throats. They emptied their trays and headed into the mall; not thinking twice about taking a different direction from Yuugi.

----

Yuugi walked into the music store holding a brown paper sack, concealing its contents. He wasn't paying attention to where he was heading, as he was too busy looking for his group. He bumped into Jou. "Excuse me." He didn't realize whom he had bumped into, and kept on walking.

Jou put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "No problem Yuug." He smiled when Yuugi turned around to face him.

"Seto and Yami are together discussing about how big something is." Yuugi didn't return the smile instead his eyes narrowed, and he glared. "I suggest you leave me alone and go join them before I get another call from Yami pouting about how you weren't there to enjoy what ever it is they are doing." He turned back around, and started to walk off.

Jou's hand remained on his shoulder. "Since when did we become acquaintances instead of friends?"

Yuugi didn't even turn around. "Since you started fucking Yami." He hissed. "Now I'm meeting up with some friends. Best you let go, or else you're in for one hell of a time."

Jou reluctantly let go. "Whatever."

When Yuugi heard Jou's retreating steps, he turned to make sure he was gone. He found his group in the pop section.

----

After the music store, they went to one of the trendier clothing stores where Ryou could pick up some new jeans. Then they went to the coffee shop so Marik could pick up some exotic blend of coffee. From there they went into a figurine store just to browse. Yuugi pulled them into a bath store and they all picked up some bath supplies. Bakura lead them into the bookstore so he and Yuugi could pick up some 'magazines'. Yuugi led them into the adult section of the video store so he could pick up a male dance video for his collection. Malik lead them into a shoe store to find a new pair of boots. Malik then lead them into a candle shop where he and Marik picked up a couple candles with 'stimulating' scents. They passed the candy store; Ryou and Yuugi the two teases of the five picked up several lick able treats. Lastly, when they were exhausted from being in over half a dozen stores they went to see a movie to relax. Not that they saw much of the movie…


	14. Snooper

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Yellow and Green Lightly Detailed Citrus, Masturbation, Sexual Reference, Language_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib. Our creative brains worked together.))_

----

Yuugi was home and in bed by 4 am, silent as a mouse, as to avoid waking both Sugoroku and Yami. He had come home early so that when he got up at 11 am it wouldn't be so bad. Yuugi's cell phone timer went off promptly at 11 am. Thankfully for him, and the erection he was sporting, he'd managed to avoid Yami on the way to the shower. He closed the door, and turned on the radio. He wasn't looking forward to the day ahead, reason being having to deal with Yami all day. The only positive was at the end, when he would be at work, and around his lovers.

He sighed heavily stepping into the shower, the steam from the heat already causing his golden bangs to stick to his face, and his black hair with a backdrop of violet to sag. Leaning against the cold ceramic wall, his breath hitched in his throat. Taking several heavily breaths he relaxed as the hot water hit him. His eyes relaxed, remaining half lidded. His tongue traced his lips. His water-slicked hand grabbing his throbbing erection, as he remembered the last moments of the dream he'd been awoken from.

_- Start Dream - Bakura was on his knee's, with a white grip on an unmarked tombstone. His back was arched as Yuugi found that spot inside him that sent him into heavy breaths of pleasure. Malik traced Bakura's parted lips. Nipping at his tongue, drawing it into his mouth. Sucking heavily, to muffle him. Malik was settled on the other side of the tombstone. One set of Malik's fingers was still colored, as he held onto the unmarked tomb stone. The other hand worked a frenzied motion over his own length. - End Dream -_

Yami turned the handle of the bathroom door. He and Yuugi were now right around the same height and weight; he was looking to borrow a pair of jeans. He hadn't had time to do his wash the previous evening as he'd spent it with Seto, and Jou. All he had remaining were dress slacks, as he didn't wear leather anymore. He could hear the shower running, and knew it had to be Yuugi, as Sugoroku would be down stairs. "Hey Yuugi…" His voice squeaked, as his breath hitched in his throat. His lips moved, but he was wordless, struck by the naked beauty that was masturbating in the shower.

The little glints in his ears, caused by the two studs in the lower ear, and the cuff on upper rim of the ear, as he head moved ever slightly from his labored breathing. Heavily lusted, half lidded amethyst eyes. His licked red, pouted lips barely parted. His skin was a flawless tasty, warmed, creamy Carmel color. His tone chest with those two perfect shimmering rings lightly dangling from each nipple caused your eyes to travel. Tight, trimmed, worked stomach led your eyes to a little glint from his belly stud, and an inward navel. A tight griped, fast motioned, soft hand; and, thrusting thighs complimented from first glance 8 inches, and perfectly thick manhood. Long, lean, built legs held his quivering form.

Yami's trance was broken, as Yuugi's cry pierced the silence, and reverberated from the walls. Back arched, and his head tossed back. Yami's gaze returned to the hand that held the shaft, and the cum that trickled. Was that Diabound on his inner thigh, with the wings wrapped to the outer thigh, and the snake trailing to the upper knee? As often as he had seen Yuugi go from one room to the other naked, he'd never stopped to view the body. The monsters gaze was on the hieroglyphs on the other thigh. 'Maik' Too late to see the rest, as Yuugi had moved. Yuugi's back was in view, one star on the upper back where the neck connected, and three stars on the lower back just above the waistline.

Sugoroku with phone in hand climbed two flights of stairs in search of Yami. He found Yami in the doorway of the bathroom; from a glance Yami was entranced by what ever was going on in the bathroom. He told the person on the other end of the phone that Yami was occupied, and to call back in 10 minutes. As he stood behind Yami he could hear the shower running. He cleared his throat. "I doubt Yuugi wants you watching."

A startled scream escaped Yami's lips as he spun around to see Sugoroku. Past four sheets of red on his cheeks, and on into a strawberry stained face he breathed heavily. His groin was painfully tight from watching Yuugi. "Jeans. Needed jeans. Wanted to ask if I could borrow jeans. Jeans." He stammered, licking his dry lips, swallowing hard.

Sugoroku with an amused expression at Yami's actions handed Yami the phone. "They'll call back in about 10 minutes. That is if they listened to me." He then headed back down the stairs.

Yuugi having heard the scream placed it as Yami's voice. He, for the moment, remained calm. He was going to give the fucking llama a chance, and hope to Rah that he hadn't been watching. Having finished, he turned off the water, and grabbed a towel. "Alright Yami… Explain." He growled low in his throat as his narrowed amethyst eyes met enlarged ruby ones. "I'll know if you're lying."

"Pants." Yami was still stuttering from shock. He shifted his weight uneasily, painfully reminded of his erection. An erection he couldn't hide with silk pajama bottoms. He leaned against the wall, in some hope Yuugi wouldn't notice. "Have a pair I can borrow?" He was hoping to avoid the question of how long he'd been standing there, and the explanation that would follow.

"Cut the shit Yami." Yuugi tightened the towel around his waist, and crossed his arms. The towel wasn't a perfect fit, mater of fact it was on the small side. His body was glistening from fresh beads of water that were gravity enticed, racing from head to toe. Having not towel dried his hair yet; it was heavy laden with water. "You know how to do your own laundry." His eyes narrowed. "You're pressed against the wall, hiding yourself." He crossed his arms. First he guessed that his dancing was the reason for that night he got off. Then Seto confirmed that Yami lusted after him. Now, here he was confirming the theory himself. He growled. "You're such a pervert. If you're in that much need of a good time we'll cancel today so you can go over to Jou's and Seto's." He grabbed his cell phone. He pushed passed Yami, and headed to his room.

"But, Yuugi." Yami whined. For all the time he'd spent waiting for today he really didn't want to cancel. He really did need a pair of pants. Having been caught by both Sugoroku and Yuugi he knew he had fucked up. "Sorry." He muttered, half-heartedly heading to his room.

Yuugi came back from his room, and stood in the hall. He threw a pair of jeans in Yami's direction. "Get rid of your problem. You better not use me as your means of doing so. I'll know because you have the weakest mind lock." He made a look of disgust. "Not that I make it a point to enter that filth you call a mind."

Yami picked up the jeans. "Thank You."

"What ever. Don't let me ever catch you again in such a position around me." Yuugi growled; although, he kept his voice even. "Or you'll be reduced to being the one fucked all the time." He slammed his bedroom door, and locked it. He unfastened the towel, body now air dry, he concentrated on his hair. Fucking annoying, filthy llama!


	15. Disaster Due To Llama

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Sexual Reference, Language_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_While I dedicate this chapter to Chibi Chib I still owe a Major Thanks to Chibi Chib. Our creative brains worked together.))_

----

"Look, Yami, I can pay for myself." Yuugi crossed his arms at his chest. They hadn't even made it out of the car, and they were already arguing.

Yami placed the car in park. "Whatever. I should be happy that I even get to spend time with you." His eyes narrowed, a long sigh escaping him.

Yuugi, smiled pleased that he had won this battle. He reached forward, and pulled his wallet out of his worn brown duffel bag.

Yami glanced over; noticing the majority of bills Yuugi had, were large. "Just what do you do Yuugi?"

Yuugi's eyes narrowed, grabbing the smallest bill he had, he snapped the wallet shut. "Do you make it a habit of looking into peoples wallets? If you do, you might want to watch out. Someone might take you as a thief." He put it back into his bag.

"No, I don't make it a habit. But, it was a hard to over look yours." Yami sighed, and opened the trunk. "Don't leave your bag on the floor board, this area's bad."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. His lovers' house was only 10-minute walk from here, and there wasn't anything wrong with this area. Maybe it was the fact that he knew just about everyone worth knowing business wise. "Whatever." He huffed, and tossed his bag in the trunk of the car. If someone did run away with his bag, Bakura could just steal it back for him. He grinned. Not to mention punish the fucker in the process too.

----

Sam, their waiter, finally made it to the table. It was lunchtime Friday, and the place was packed.

Yuugi was attracting eyes with his tight pair of jeans that hugged his hips, and out lined his ass. With the black tank top too that clung to his toned chest, covered by an open black button shirt that hung loosely over his shoulder. "I'll have my usual. I see it's a typical busy Friday, Sam." He smiled, at the waiter.

Sam laughed as he put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, a twinkle in his eye. "Water, garden salad, and fries." He spoke as he wrote. Then he turned and looked to Yami. "And for you?"

Yami's eyes went from Yuugi to the waiter; his eyes went cross with confusion. He was wondering why Yuugi was receiving so much attention. It was almost as if he came here on a regular basis. He must be a regular because the waiter new his order. He gave a short sigh, as he noticed the waiter becoming impatient. Any more thought on the mater, and they'd be all afternoon getting his order. He smiled. "I'll have a BLT, lightly toasted, and coke to drink."

----

Yuugi stared at the window, mindlessly eating his salad. The farthest thing from his mind was Yami. Thankfully, to his pleasure, Yami had left him to eat in peace.

Yami watch Yuugi whom seemed content to stare out the window. He was so simple, yet so extremely complex. He didn't know anything about his light anymore. Why had they become so distant? It seemed the more he cared for him, the more it drove Yuugi away. "Yuugi." He dared to break the silence. "Why do you hate me?"

"You refuse to accept that people grow up. That, and you're down right annoying." Yuugi's expression remained bland. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but there wasn't a way to avoid it.

Yami sat there frozen in the seat at Yuugi's words. Straight, exactly to the point, of what Yuugi thought of him. He hadn't realized his own stillness till the fork hit the plate, startling him. "What the hell Yuugi." His eyes narrowed as the reality of the sentence sunk in. "When did you come up with this conclusion?"

Yuugi turned his head sharply, his own eyes narrowed. His face full of hatred, an emotion he rarely displayed, pissed, yes, but hatred, no. "Answer me this Yami. When do you think I came home from studying abroad?" He paused, breathing heavily. "I mean really came home."

Yami's hands fisted, and all his thoughts of eating were forgotten. Why was Yuugi so angry? That was such an easy question to answer. "A week later than you were supposed to. The day Sugoroku came home from Egypt."

Yuugi stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall. "Yami, I came home from studying abroad the day I was suppose to. You know why you were lied to and told differently?"

Yami blinked at Yuugi's sudden burst of energy. Vigorously he shook his head. "How would I know, if I never even knew it was a lie."

"I was so prepared to profess my love to you Yami." Yuugi had tears filling his eyes. "My world, my innocent ended the moment I entered your bed room that day." His voice was steadily rising. "I saw you fucking Jou, while Seto fucked you." He breathed heavily. "So, yes I am allowed to fucking hate you every once in a while. You fucking tore my Rah damn heart out Yami."

"You loved me?" Yami fisted the tablecloth to keep from smacking himself. How could he not have seen it then? His mind was clouded in lust. Did he even love them then, or even now. "You knew before I told you?" He gulped. Now, at least fifty percent of Yuugi's secrecy and hatred made sense.

"Yes, Yami. I fucking new all about your little fuck sessions. I cried, replaying them in my head. And, you know this bullshit about me being innocent, fuck it; look at yourself. You allow yourself two lovers. So why the fuck cannot I have one, two, or thirty? How many I have, and who I have…" He breathed heavily as he glared at Yami. "Why the fuck does it matter?"

Their argument was starting to attract many on-viewers, especially the staff seeing as they've come to know Yuugi over the years.

Yami feeling the eyes, stood up abruptly as Yuugi had. His chair falling behind him, he grabbed Yuugi's wrist, threw a few bills on the table, and dragged him from the place before further attention was drawn. Standing outside near the car, Yami looked Yuugi in the eyes. "It does mater! It matters to me! You are my light."

Yuugi who had been struggling against Yami's grip, smacked him, freeing himself. "You should have thought of that sooner! Now I demand you open your trunk so I can get my things." He crossed his arms over his chest, forcing tears back. Damn stupid fucking llama!

Yami growled rubbing his cheek. "Sure why the fuck not!" He threw his hands into the air, and then unlocked the trunk. "But, just where do you think you're going?" The skies had begun a soft drizzle.

"It doesn't mater as long as it is away from you." Yuugi hastily grabbed his bag. He didn't realize that the forgotten picture of Yami in the front pocket had fallen out.

When Yuugi had left, Yami went to close his trunk. Noticing the picture, he turned it over. On the back of the picture was written:

_I'm not the boy I use to be. Sure I may have saved the world half a dozen times. My heart still beats. My heart still breaks. Where were you when I wanted you? Where were you when I need you? Everything has molded me into the man I am today._


	16. Toying With the Llama

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Sexual Reference, Language, And Light Detailed Green Citrus_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

While I dedicate this chapter to Chibi Chib I still owe a Major Thanks to Chibi Chib. Our creative brains worked together.))

----

Yuugi, feeling 10 pounds heavier than normal from soaked clothing that clung to his body, opened the door of his lovers' place, and soon thankfully to be his. Luckily for him he wore black, but unluckily, along with himself his bag was also drenched. His puffy, red eyes were the only indication that he'd been crying, as his tears mingled with the raindrops. He was emotionally exhausted with the one he deemed the Annoying Llama, and within the past week he was getting more persistent.

When the door opened both Bakura and Malik looked from the sofa to the door. They both wasted no time in moving to Yuugi while taking in his appearance.

"I don't know what the fucking Pharaoh has done," Bakura hissed, as he took Yuugi into his arms. "but, that fucking ass hole will pay for it."

Yuugi leaned into the inviting warmth. He was so exhausted, and only from a 10 minute walk… but it was raining, and he was crying; he could only be strong for so long. He sighed heavily. "I let my temper get the best of me, but I am so sick of him." He growled clenching his fists. "Yami, apparently didn't like us causing a scene because he ended up dragging me out side."

Malik ran his fingers through Yuugi's limp hair, which looked more like a mop. "He did what?" He growled, as his eyes narrowed before darting to Yuugi's wrists.

Yuugi, still shivering, stood up so he could peel the shirt, and tank top, from his body. "There are no marks on my wrists." A wicked grin plastered his face. "But there's a mark on Yami's face that will at least last a good thirty minutes." He undid his boots, and worked on getting his jeans off.

Bakura grinned mischievously, and hoisted his lover into his arms. "How about you tell us about it over a hot bath? We've got a couple hours before we open down stairs."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to call Jack and ask him to call in at 3:30 pm instead of 4 pm incase we get a little too busy." Malik smirked.

----

Yuugi having just retold his lunch session with Yami, relaxed in the tub filled with warm water, and plenty of bubbles. Bakura was busy bathing Yuugi's back and shoulders, while Malik bathed his chest and legs. Despite Yuugi's relaxed state, he was still teasing his two lovers. Malik and Bakura were tempted to bind Yuugi's wandering hands. As a result of not doing the above-mentioned idea, the three of tem were working equally as hard to contain themselves.

Yuugi's phone rang, with a heavily sigh, he stretched, and grabbed his phone that was located on the toilet. Caller ID showed, Llama. "Doesn't the fucking Llama ever give up?" He hissed, clicked accept, and put it on speakerphone. "What the fuck do you want now?"

Displeasure was on Bakura's and Malik's face but they remained silent and kept massaging their lover's toned body.

"It has been half an hour, I thought you would have had time to cool off." Yami snapped back. "But look, I didn't call to argue. I just called, to..." He paused, it was apparent what he was working towards was stuck on his mouth or left to dangle at the tip of his tongue. He sighed. "I'm sorry that I treat you like you're three."

Yuugi, Malik, Bakura stared at the phone in disbelief. It was too good to be true, there had to be a reason behind this. Yuugi sighed. "About time." His voice still held annoyance. "But tell me, what's the ploy?"

"What makes you think I want the upper hand Yuugi? You're the one who always avoids me, so I'd say you've had it, and still do." Yami growled low in his throat. "Can I ask you one thing Yuugi?"

Yuugi's voice became monotone. Damn right he had to have the upper hand. He had to learn to hide his life from Yami. "Whatever, but I know your questions… They lead to two or three."

"Are you a virgin?" Yami's voice quivered as he could already suspect the answer that would be given. "I guess you're right." He paused for a moment, but not long enough to give Yuugi room to answer yet. "But, if you're not, then why didn't you save yourself."

Yuugi held back his need to have a giggle fit over how uncomfortable Yami was becoming. His voice turned sultry. "Just how many times do you get it Yami?"

Malik and Bakura could tell between Yuugi's eyes and voice, that he was toying with Yami; much like he would on the job to any customer.

Yami tried to swallow the lump in his throat only managing to choke. "Guess, that is fair trade in questions. Usually once every four days."

Bakura and Malik's eyes widened. No wonder the Pharaoh was so uptight; he could use a good fuck more often. They were having a lot of difficulty holding back their laugher.

Yuugi continued with his current voice. "I make love to my lovers' at least twice a day, and it's rare to miss a day." He paused to let that sink into Yami's thick skull. "Once upon a time Yami I did save myself. I saved myself for you, but you choose others over me. I moved on, and became very wonton with the fact of me being a virgin. I didn't care who took it, I wanted to be rid of it because it reminded me too much of you." He paused again, but this time he voice was mixed with steady rising anger. "Now, Yami, I've been claimed. I'm not yours and I never will be yours."

"What?" Yami choked out, but was cut short from further protest.

"It is time you stop lusting over me. It is time you start loving your lovers' properly." Yuugi took a heavy breath knowing that if Yami actually put the next sentence into the equation, he could figure out his place of employment. "I know the only reason you lust after me because of where you were last weekend. Not to mention there is an angry bird in town that wants me because you want me." He growled. "I am not a game, not a toy, and I refuse to be treated as such… Understood?"

Yami swallowed hard. What was he to say to that? He had forgotten about asking about the hieroglyphs on Yuugi's thigh for the moment. But, he did remember the picture that was left in his trunk. "What about the picture that you left in my trunk."

Yuugi took a moment to think. Was that picture really still in his duffel bag after all this time? He had forgotten about it. "That old thing. I forgot I even had it, much less carried it around." He sighed. "Yeah, I wrote that when I was 20, when I turned my passion into my profession."

"So, your over me then… Completely?" Yami was confused, shocked, and stuttering. "Just what is your passion?"

Malik tugged lightly at the gold nipple ring, as he leaned forward pressing his lips into Yuugi's. Yuugi moaned lightly, as Bakura reached forward and closed the phone.


	17. Easy Evening

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Amazingly None O.o _

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib.))_

----

Yuugi was barefoot; he'd left his unbuckled belts to hang loosely through the loops, and had yet to button his shirt. The collar that usually adorned his neck sat on the counter along with his hat for just in case. "I could have just skipped lunch and went straight to sex and avoided the frustration called Llama." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Jack, whom was helping Yuugi take down chairs, overheard his comment. "Wasn't it that exact frustration that brought you into my arms?" He grinned remembering back to the day when he'd come into that other bar, and had seen Yuugi dancing. It was a primal, raw attraction to a Carmel God, scantily clad in leather, who wrapped himself around a pole. It was that very night Jack had taken Yuugi to his bed. But in the end, Yuugi's heart was to wild, untamed, and unrefined; it wasn't something that one man could dare to contain or control. Thus, he had to let Yuugi go, but they remained the best of friends. It was odd how fate had brought the two together again when Yuugi had come into this bar to apply for a job. Who would have ever thought he was attracted to the two owners. But, once they had become lovers, they'd managed to put some of Yuugi's wildfire attitude to good use.

Yuugi had a seductive grin grace his face. "You gave me just a taste, enough to drive me to the brink of desiring more." Having finished with the chairs they walked over to the bar. Using a stool, he raised himself up onto the bar, and sat down, and began to finish dressing.

----

Yuugi was positioned behind Mark, his chin rested on the man's shoulder. "Bring something light and fluffy with you this evening." He played with the pen between his fingers.

"No, but I'm sure you've got something cold and wet for me." Mark grinned; it was typical bantering for the two. He watched the pen Yuugi's fingers were teasing. "Remember, you owe me thrice the normal after the other night."

Yuugi pouted softly, before breathing heavily into Mark's ear. "Your normal?" Mark nodded, managing to swallow his moan. Yuugi slowly stood back up, dragging his arms over Mark's shoulders, and then nipping at his ear. He turned with a flick of the hip walked off.

Yuugi's eyes were fixed on Bakura, and he had put a couple extra sway of his hips as he walked. This of course was attracting other eyes. Bakura watched as Yuugi sauntered up to the bar, in the process placing the pen behind his ear. Yuugi pressed himself against the bar, and kissed Bakura teasingly. "Mark wants the usual."

"Is he still saying he's going to work you extra this evening?" Bakura was busy behind the bar, setting the tray up for Yuugi as he spoke to keep eye contact.

"Yes." Yuugi put on a fake pout, adding a bit of noise to it. "Not that it bothers me though, because that means I just get to tease him extra this evening."

Bakura laughed, having sat the tray on the bar just in time to see Yuugi wink. "Make him suffer." He leaned forward and kissed Yuugi.

Yuugi picked up the tray. "Alright then." He smirked, before making a sharp turn, with a flick of his hip. Knowing that he had Bakura's, and others attention, he again added extra sway to his steps. Yuugi arrived at Mark's table, sliding himself so he was half seated on the table; he rested the tray on this knee. "You know I'm starting to think you make take extra runs because you like to be teased." Yuugi licked his lips slowly, before setting the drink before Mark.

Mark in reaction, without thought, licked his own lips. "Can you blame me?" He was almost purring with anticipation he knew wouldn't come.

Yuugi tapped Mark on the nose. "No." With that he tucked the tray under his arms, and was gone.

----

Yuugi's tables taken care of, he was heading to the bar to relax for a few seconds before making another set of rounds. He noticed a group of men at the bar with long faces. "You, boys having a bad day." His voice was husky, as his tapped one of them on the shoulder, his lips next to another ones ear.

While startled the two men shivered at the attention. "Hectic is more like it. Last minute protocol before we start a new KC Duel Tournament."

Yuugi slid between another set of men, lightly touching each shoulder. "Mr. Seto Kaiba got his panties in a twist?" His voice had a slight pout, but still husky. "Oh, I know just how tough he can be on people. Yuugi now had them laughing, he himself with a small childish giggle. "If you promise to not touch the goods, I'll give you a little show." A few of the men, who were familiar with Yuugi's section and how it ran, were quickly shifting to retrieve bills from their pockets. "All right then." He purred before nipping the man's ear on the end.

Yuugi turned the stool into steps, and stood on the bar. Thankfully, the bar had been set up for this, even if it wasn't done as routine. There was the thick table like middle, with two drop down sections on both sides for holding drinks. Sauntering from where one man stood, to where the last man stood, he swirled with a flick of his hips. Once back in the middle, he turned with his back to them, he slowly arched over to touch his boots, his head tossed back. Pressing firmly on his ankles, he slowly slid his hands up reveling just a small section of skin on his leg, before his pants dropped and covered him completely again. Once his hands were on his knees, he dipped and spun around. Giving them a brief glimpse of an open spread, his hands now on his thighs, he winked to no one in particular. Slowly standing, his hands on his thighs, he swung his hips from left to right, rolling his head the opposite way. Hands still on his hips he sashayed as if he owned the strip, from one end to the other, and then used the stool as steps.

"Boy's like the preview, stick around. I'm the last one on the pole…" Yuugi's voice heavy lust, as he headed back off to his tables."

Bakura and Malik had been down attending to another group of customers, but had caught the whole show. Both whistling loudly caught Yuugi's attention who in turn, turned around and blew his lovers a kiss. Malik walked over, putting a tip jar on the counter, the men obliged.


	18. Loving on the Fridge

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Language, and Sexual __Reference_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib.))_

----

Bakura and Malik, remaining silent, watched the scene unfold in the kitchen.

Yuugi slid the shirt from his shoulders, stretching his lethal features. He then leaned against the refrigerator, the cool surface a welcome feeling to his hot, and sweat slicked body. A breath hitching in his throat, he closed his eyes. Shortly following his lifeless form was several deep breaths.

Bakura cleared his throat. "Loving on the fridge?" Both Malik and himself chuckled.

Yuugi narrowed his eyes, as an embarrassing blush crept across his face. "I, so, was not loving on the fridge." He crossed his arms, and pouted. "But, it is just so damn hot."

Malik smirked. "Well I am not sure about it being hot in here, but you're pretty damn hot." He walked over Yuugi, pressing himself against Yuugi; pinning him between the fridge. He brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, their hips grinding together.

Bakura sauntered over to the two of them, pushing them away from the fridge. He had an uncharacteristic pout. "Look, the appliance isn't supposed to get more love than me." He grinned wickedly when the two stopped their kiss.

Yuugi maneuvered around Malik, licking his lips, he pressed them against Bakura's. Now pinning Malik in between them, three sets of hips swiveled.

Malik slipped from between them, allowing closer contact. While they were distracted, he went to another room, getting some rubbing lotion, and lubricant. Returning to the kitchen he gathered a bowl of ice cubes. He patted their empty kitchen table, catching their attention he smirked. "Loose um." He pointed to Yuugi's pants. "Then get your kinky hot ass up here now."

"Planning on cooling our love down, before sending him into a heat wave." Bakura gave a mischievous grin, as Malik nodded.

Yuugi didn't wasn't any time in removing the offending garment, and crawling onto the kitchen table. He put on an innocent smile, even though he knew full well what was coming.

----

Yuugi was in a pleasured haze; sleep just about to take over. He was snuggled in between Malik and Bakura. It was close to seven thirty, and normally they'd have fallen asleep by seven. He yawned, letting heavy lids fall shut. Yuugi's phone rang, shaking him from the inside out.

Bakura muttered, and grabbing Yuugi's phone, and handing it to him. "Tell, the fuckers they shouldn't call again this early… Ever!"

Malik was already asleep and not bothered by the annoyance.

Yuugi looked at his cell phone, Caller ID showed 'Llama'. He threw the phone across the room. Bakura raised a brow, as Yuugi huffed and covered his face with a pillow. "The fucking Llama can wait till I've had at least two hours of sleep."

Yuugi could have kicked himself for having forgotten to turn the phone off before throwing it. Persistent Fucking Annoying Llama! He climbed from bed, and found his phone. "What in the Fucking Seven Fucking Hells do you Fucking want this Rah Fucking Damn early in the Rah Fucking Damn morning?" He huffed angrily into the phone, as he stomped from the bedroom so that his lovers could have peace to sleep. He could foresee a headache in his future.

Bakura gave a startled look. He knew Yuugi could let words fly, but fuck, he was really wearing off onto the boy. That was five fucks in one sentence, and he was damn proud of his lover. He held the urge to sleep at bay till Yuugi returned.

"You just said Fuck five times." Yami was startled, borderline disturbed. "I think you can almost tie Bakura for his mouth."

Yuugi laughed inwardly at the though of having a swearing match with his lover. Yawning brought him back to the realization that he should be back in bed with his lover, and not on the phone with the Annoying Llama. "Did you fucking call me to ask me how many fucking times I can put the word fuck into sentence?" He paused, followed by another yawn. "Because if that's all I'm hanging up now."

Yami couldn't but to notice Yuugi's mouth, as typically even when disgust dripped from his light his mouth still wasn't as foul. "Is something the mater Yuugi?"

"I'm supposed to be sandwiched between two sexy men in a warm bed right now." Yuugi grinned more to himself than anyone else. He knew that would get under Yami's skin. "Try calling after 1 by then I'll have had my beauty sleep."

Then it dawned on Yami about Yuugi mentioning that he worked nights. Wait a minute Yuugi just mentioned not one guy, but two. Did Yuugi really have lovers, and that wasn't a fake moan on the phone yesterday? "I'm sorry Yuugi. I forgot that you work evenings." He paused, and when silence fell he took it that Yuugi wasn't overly angry with him, just simply impatient and ready to go to bed. "Three days Yuugi, I just wanted to do something special for you with NO strings attached, and NO questions asked."

Yuugi being on the exhausted side had to rack his brain to think of what could possibly come in four days. He put things logically through his head, despite the headache forming due to his sleep deprived state. Today was Saturday; in three days would be Tuesday. Thursday was the official day he was moving out from Grandpa's, so that couldn't be it.

"Today is June 1." Yami shared this information via a soft almost non-existent voice. It was a step to help Yuugi remember since he apparently couldn't. How couldn't Yuugi not know what happened in three days. Maybe Yuugi was to tired to think straight, or simply didn't care at all.

Yuugi was still thinking. Damn it hurt to think this early in the morning, especially before he'd had any sleep time at all. That means in three days it will be June 4. He thought of everyone's important dates. He rubbed his temple in frustration, it was right there. Then he came to himself, the last person on the list to be thought of, he generally put everyone before himself. If he'd had one, the light bulb would have gone off over his head. "You have Wednesday, but not Tuesday my birthday." He knew he had no choice, now that he knew, to start situating people in a queue to spoil him. He sighed, half disgusted, half excited. Because if he didn't form a queue it was sure some quarrel would be started over who was where when a certain party was started. He almost looked forward to the day when he could put everyone in the same damn room, and no one walk away bloody. He could see the show down now… His lovers v. the Llama patrol.

Yami couldn't argue knowing that would be reason for Yuugi to change his mind all together. "Thank You." He sounded sincere and happy. "I'll let you go, so you can get to bed."

"Yeah, bed sounds nice. Warm covers, sexy lovers, and plenty of..." Yuugi ended the sentence due to a yawn escaping his lips.

Yami could think of two things to fit at the end, sleep or sex. Although he'd guessed the second had already happened, and that it was the first he was aiming for. His light had grown up. It was still hard to phantom when such a thing had happened. "Dream Well." (Dial Tone)

----

In a short time, despite his exhausted state, and lazy pace Yuugi was crawling back into bed. He practically purred when he noticed that Bakura had waited for him. He already knew Malik was a 'rock', and would be asleep already. "Yami wants to take me out on Tuesday to celebrate my birthday. I dread it, even with him saying no strings, and no questions asked."

Bakura kissed Yuugi softly on the lips before pulling the sheet over them, and Malik who had lost it some time during the 10-minute phone call. "Maybe you'll get lucky and it won't rain." He grinned. "Although, seeing you dripping wet like that was pretty damn sexy."

Yuugi smirked. "I'd go as far as to say you'd both agree that I look sexy in anything."

Bakura whispered huskily in Yuugi's ear. "Especially nothing at all." Pinching his ass, he pulled him close. "But, that can wait about 5 or 6 hours." He yawned in need of sleep, and not out of bordom.

Yuugi nodded, as he thrust his hips backwards, and giving a most innocent look. "I'll hold you to it."


	19. Fun With Eight Inches

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Language, Sexual Reference, Vague Blow Job, and Vague Implication of Produce Misuse._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib & Buka2000.))_

----

Bakura picked up a cucumber as he looked to Malik. "How did we get stuck doing the grocery shopping?"

Malik shrugged his shoulders as he picked up a few bananas. "Make sure the cucumbers thick, or Yuugi will chunk it."

Bakura thoroughly inspected the cucumber. "About eight inches, and thick. Just the way he likes it." He grinned mischievously. "Make sure the bananas aren't pure yellow, and still have some green."

"I know that look Bakura." Malik rolled his eyes. "He intends to eat it, not stick it up his ass." He huffed. "And that banana's ARE a greenish yellow. You'd know that if you were paying attention."

"Sorry, love I was to busy inspecting the cucumber to pay attention to your bananas." Bakura walked over to the section that had carrots. "Does he have preferences to the orange sticks?"

"Really, he is the chef, he should be doing the grocery shopping." Malik sighed walking over to the lettuce. "Crisp?"

"Crisp is lettuce you idiot." Bakura growled low in his throat not noticing that Malik was standing in front of lettuce. "Whatever, the carrots don't have brown spots they'll do." He put the carrots in the cart.

Malik rubbed his temple. "Just grab the zucchini." He walked over to look at the yellow squash. "Remember it shouldn't be longer than 8 inches."

"This is the last of the produce right?" Bakura put the zucchini in the cart, and walked over to Malik so he could put his half in the cart.

"It isn't on the list, but lets get some strawberries, grapes, peaches, and plums." Malik snickered. "Now onto jams, whip cream, melt able chocolate, icing, peanut butter, and jelly."

"Don't forget we also need fries, orange juice, milk, cookie dough, and coffee." Bakura stretched. "Oh, and pasta."

"Cannot forget the pasta…" Malik snickered, and pushed the cart forward. Noticing celery sticks; he found a fresh pack, and put them in the cart.

----

Malik and Bakura had covered the list except for coffee. Bakura stood looking at the vast selection while Malik walked further down the isle to grab a jar of pickles; even if not on the list.

"Blends, flavors, exotic, regular… My Rah, what in the seven fucking hells… There is only one coffee bean people!" Bakura crossed his arms, huffing. "Even says regular or decaf. Fucking Rah!"

"My lover prefers dark roast, finely grained. Complimented with French vanilla creamer." Yami was to busy suggesting coffee to realize who the person was behind the ruckus.

Bakura forgot about the coffee predicament upon hearing Yami's voice. He spun around quickly, looking eye to eye to the Pharaoh, snarling. "What in the fucking seven hells do you think your doing?"

"Same damn thing your doing… Buying coffee." Yami's eyes narrowed all politeness whisked away. "Didn't realize a thief could be domesticated."

"Domesticated…" Bakura hissed. "At least I'm not whipped into beveling false hopes." Yami's eyes relaxed out of confusion as Bakura let loose a loud laugh. "This THEIF has your most prized possession. A possession you don't even know you've lost! A possession I didn't even have to steal." Bakura walked away to leave Yami with a dumb found expression.

----

Malik slid one arms around Bakura's waist undoing the button of his pants as he nipped at his neck. "Why don't we go and get Yuugi…" His eyes half lidded, his voice husky as he pressed himself against Bakura. "We have two hours before we open."

Bakura tilted his had to the side, taking a heavy breath. "Maybe he'll read our minds, and walk in." He reached his arms behind him to tangle his fingers in Malik's hair.

"He's got the link closed." Malik pouted at that and also finding the shirt buttons more difficult than the pants button. Frustration setting in, he twined his fingers in the middle of the shirt, and tore it open.

Bakura hissed something of pleasure and displeasure, spinning around; he tore at Malik's shirt. About, to bring them into a passionate kiss when the doorbell disrupted them. Bakura growled. "Who in the seven fucking hells?"

"You get the door, I'll get our lover." Malik huffed his voice still husky. "Don't take longer than five minutes to rid us of what is probably another leaflet person."

Bakura's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Alright then." He left the kitchen, and headed to the front door. It couldn't be Ryou, Marik, or Anzu because they knew today was a workday. Well, unless they were in trouble, and Rah help the poor soul who would hurt one of them. So, with that he hoped Malik was right; that it would be a leaflet person. He flung the door open, earning him an unwelcome surprise. "Yami!" He hissed. This was worse than hurting a light, or a leaflet person; this was Yami, the llama, the pharaoh, the pest. "You've got two seconds before I snap you in two over my knee for interrupting me."

Yami snorted. "Interrupted what…" He was a little bothered as he took in Bakura's unbuttoned pants, and his shirt that lacked buttons. However, he wasn't going to let Bakura catch on. "A bad attempt at getting undressed."

"Like what you see Pharaoh." Bakura licked his lips, and laughed. "Sorry, there's only one spiky haired boy that gets in my pants, and it isn't you."

"Anyways." He crossed his arms. It wasn't the thief he wanted; it was his light. Bakura had given him a big tip off at the grocery store. It had given him reason to believe that it was Malik's name tattooed to Yuugi's thigh, and Malik was Bakura's lover. The spikey haired comment went over his head. "Yuugi… Is he here?"

Bakura didn't change expression at Yami's comment. He crossed his own arms, and hissed. "Where would I hide him? Under the rug, or perhaps in the closet…"

"Knowing you, you'd try to stuff him in the toilet bowl." Yami pushed passed Bakura. "If that is the case then you won't mind me having a look around."

Bakura pursed his lips. "Yami, this is my fucking home. But, I'll grant your request regardless of how rude it is." He closed the door, and followed after Yami hoping Yuugi hadn't left out anything to noticeable of his laying around. "You've got two fucking minutes before I kick your ass down the stairs from which you ascended."

For Bakura, unlike Yami, it was easy to notice Yuugi's things such as: dance music, work clothing, notebook, and various others. Then Yami entered the bedroom, and Bakura about had a fit as the toy lay on the bed next to a bottle of lubricant. He told himself at least it wasn't a cucumber. Noticing the bag next to the bathroom door, he kicked it under the counter. Thus this continued as Yami continued. "Satisfied?" Bakura hissed, as the third level of their home had been thoroughly searched.

"What about the second story, and the bar?" Yami's sighed, as he hadn't turned anything up that showed Yuugi had been there at all. He knew he'd tried the thief's patience already, but he hoped to stretch it a little longer.

"You're past your two minutes." Bakura hissed towards Yami. He then got a very hot image of Malik and Yuugi in his head. He smirked, knowing Yuugi had that hat. 'Yuugi Llama's upstairs, get your hat, let's give him a show.' "I'll allow you a few more minutes, I'm heading down to the bar. Touch anything, take anything, and I'll know."

Yami inspected the second story; finding nothing, he was about to do the moral thing and leave. However, instincts and curiosity lead him down another flight of stairs that led to the bar. Yami's breath hitched in throat as he watched Malik and Bakura share a passionate kiss. Their hands brushing against the others nipples. Noticing a second hand wasn't on Bakura's hand, he traced Malik's arm. Malik's hand was clutching onto a cowboy hat being worn by a third person. The face Yami couldn't see, but there was plenty of flesh to ogle at. The unknown man was Carmel skinned, fit, and very into his mission. Yami noticed the unknown man had one star on each shoulder blade, and then a star just above the waist of his pants. Yami had thought he'd seen a pattern of stars on someone before, but at the moment his brain wasn't registering anything but improper thoughts. Yami's pants tightened; he was frozen in the spot as he watched them. Improper yes, rude, yes, but it was just to damn erotic to take your eyes away. Yami stood there like a cat frozen, watching his prey.

The silence was broken by Malik's howl of release, jarring Yami into his senses. Yami's face was hot, and his cheeks dark red; he was embarrassed that he'd just watched the scene unfold before him. Keeping the hat tipped to hide his face, Yuugi walked over to Yami. Standing behind him, he leaned forward and whispered. "Time you run on home to your mutt, and your dragon…" His voice low and sultry as he his finger traced over Yami's erection. "Looks like you've got some business to attend to." Yuugi headed up stairs.

Yami's eyes were no longer on Bakura or Malik, but on the man heading up stairs. That sultry voice familiar, but he couldn't place it. Upon hearing the laughter of Bakura and Malik he ran up the two flights of stairs, out of the house, and back down three flights of stairs to reach the street.


	20. Black Leather

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Sexual Reference, Language._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib & Buka2000.))_

----

Two hours into his shift Yuugi fluffed his bangs as he walked back to his section. His eyes danced when he saw Sam waiting. He flipped a chair around, and sat down in straddle possession. "Why you sitting alone tonight?"

Sam watched Yuugi as he slid into the chair. "Tease as always." Yuugi smiled, he laughed. "Was hoping some cute guy besides myself would show up alone." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Names Mark." Yuugi pulled his cell from his pocket, and keyed in Mark's phone number. "Just press send. He's a buddy of mine, and he's usually looking for a good time." Yuugi giggled. "You two oddly seem to come different nights." Sam smiled. Yuugi leaned over propping his face into his fists, resting his elbows on the table. "Cute boys like yourself shouldn't blush in public." He winked. "Makes you look twice as sexy." He watched Sam contemplate on the call. "Tell me what you want, and I'll leave you to place the call in privacy."

"Thank You." Sam's cheeks were a light pink. "I bet you say that to everyone." He teased. "Just the usual."

"Alright then." Yuugi thrust his hips into the chair, before sliding into a standing position. "Just to clear it up… It's my job to tease." He giggled, and faced the chair in the correct position before turning with a flick of hips. He blew various kisses, and gave several winks as he made his way to the bar.

Yuugi crawled up onto the barstool, sitting on his knees; he leaned forward to wait for Malik to free up. Malik walked over to Yuugi grabbing his collar he gently pulled him onto the bar, and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss. Yuugi slowly pulled away nipping at his lovers bottom lip. Yuugi pulled his knees to his chest, giving an innocent pout. Malik noticed Yuugi didn't have a ticket so he went ahead, and set up Sam's regular.

Bakura walked over to where Yuugi was perched, and took a kiss for himself. Ruffling Yuugi's hair, he smiled. "You're taking your time? Everything alright with Sam?"

Yuugi smiled and nodded. "He's placing a call." Yuugi leaned back, resting on his elbows. He stretched out his legs, still bending them at the knee, and slightly spreading them. "Everyone is situated in my area so I am taking this moment to sit pretty and attract you some extra attention." He winked at the man at the end that was watching.

"All set." Malik sat the tray down, and then ran a hand from Yuugi's boot up to his out thigh. "The best thing in this bar, and it isn't even available on the menu." He purred, and slid an arm around Bakura.

"At this rate loves your public display will have half the bar sitting in front of us." Bakura smirked. "And, like Malik said you're not a menu item."

Yuugi slid his hand over a forming erection, and licked his lips. "I'm the best kind of candy, eye candy, and I'm sickeningly sweet and sticky when happy." His voice was dripping with lust, as he rubbed himself a little rougher. He winked, and giggled as he sat up slowly. He slid off the bar, and then took the tray. "To bad for them, I'm my lovers private addiction."

----

Sam closed the phone shortly before Yuugi's return. Exchanging smiles as Yuugi sat on the edge of the table, and scooted towards the center. He knew his area was a little fuller than normal, so being a little flashier was only going to improve business. He spread his legs, and sat the tray in the center, he purred. "So… Is he going to show?"

"Yes." Sam could feel the blush painting itself onto his cheeks. His eyes momentarily traveling towards the tray between Yuugi's legs before he look his friend in the eye. "Before you return to your rounds… Is everything alright concerning the other day with the Llama?"

Yuugi put on a full pout, large eyes and all; he placed a finger on his lip as if in thought. "He's noisy, nosey, pushy, annoying, self centered, and about half a dozen other terms. But, other than that, yeah everything's alright." He winked. "You just have to know how to handle him."

Sam sat a hand on Yuugi's knee causing Yuugi to give a look that was followed by a sigh. "You don't have to hide yourself from me." He smiled, and with his free hand took his drink from the tray.

Yuugi closed his eyes, and tucked his bangs behind his ears. "I don't hide from any one. I just choose not to include some." He brought the tray to his chest, hugged it, and then opened his eyes. "I better get a move on it, or I'll have men fighting for my attention."

"You have your hands full enough with Bakura and Malik…" Sam laughed. "Could you juggle a few more?" Yuugi smiled and shrugged as he slid off of the table.

----

Yuugi comprised an outfit of all black leather that included boots coming to just above the knees, fingerless elbow high gloves, sleeveless top, and short shorts. He adorned a new collar that matched the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Each set of cuffs had an attached chain that could be attached to the collar or the bedposts. He sat in a provocative position on the coffee table; legs bent at the knees and pulled to his chest, in a hint filled spread. He leaned back, using spade hands for support. His head lulled lazily to the side, as he watched the door. When his lovers closed the door behind them he whispered in sultry voice. "You boys ready to play."

Bakura's breath hitched as his pants tightened. It was impossible for Yuugi to be any sexier, yet he'd pulled it off. He grabbed the collar, and purred. "Fuck Yeah, I want to play." He smashed their lips together.

Malik had vanished into the kitchen to round up toppings for their treat: whip cream, and warmed chocolate. Walking over to Yuugi, he took hold of one of the chains, and pulled him from Bakura demanding his own kiss. "Someone willing to play dirty?"

Yuugi slowly pulled his head back. He licked his lips, savoring the mixed taste of his lovers. "When do I ever play nice?" He opened his legs a little further as he leaned back a little more.

Malik had let up on the chain as both he and Bakura watched their lover flex, and slip into a more arched position that left little, but everything for the imagination. Bakura to take their minds off the most erotic site for the moment took Malik into a heated kiss. Yuugi took a heavy breath; he wasn't the only apparent tease. Yuugi's lovers where putting on a pretty nice show with their hands slipping over the others body, leaving him wanting. Yuugi pouted to express he wanted attention.

Bakura slowly pulled from the kiss, and grabbed the chain from Malik. "The coffee table isn't going to hold 4 to 5 hundred pounds of flesh… Lets take this to the bedroom."


	21. Appreciation

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review._

_Notes: Tarouka is Bakura, Malik, and Yuugi's last name. Yuugi when around someone who doesn't know about his lovers still references himself as Motou. How the last name was picked is easy. Me (decided to squish their last names together), Chibi Chib (in a random attempt came up with it), and Buka2000 (thought it was cute, and approved it). Tar is Ishtar, Ou is Motou, and Ra is Bakura. We switched the r and a so we didn't have three vowels in a row. Or hell, Bakura might tell you we picked Ra instead of Ar because he wanted to be remembered as an Egyptian God, not a Pirate. Although, Pirates are known for thievery... So, who knows?_

_Warnings: Citrus, Language._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks and Dedication to Chibi Chib & Buka2000.))__  
_

----

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open when he attempted to move, but was limited. Stretching what he could, he let out a load yawn. He ran his fingers through his hair, and brushed bangs behind his ears. Once slightly more awake, he took in the situation. Looking over his head, he noticed that he had been handcuffed to the bed via the bands on his wrist from earlier. 'Must have happened in my sleep.' Fidgeting a bit when he realized the bed was empty. Almost in panic, he didn't know if it was twisted trick on Bakura and Malik's part, or if something was seriously wrong. And, there wasn't a way to know as all mind links were locked. To make maters worse, he slept naked so awoke naked. Good news, his ankles weren't cuffed.

Yuugi forced himself to remain calm, but was still on the verge of panic when the door opened. Bakura was holding a tray, and from the looks of it, it was breakfast. Malik followed in shortly. Yuugi whimpered. "Reason for the cuffs." His jerked his hands so the chains made noise. "Don't you know to play nice with your toy.

Bakura sat on the edge of the bed, and put the tray net to Yuugi. "We are playing nice with our toy." He leaned forward, and kissed him softly on the lips, and then pulled away to kiss Malik.

Malik pulled away from Bakura's deepening kiss. It wasn't time for fun just yet. "You're cuffed so that in the case you woke before we returned you couldn't go any where." He leaned forward and kissed Yuugi.

Yuugi returned each kiss with equal passion, and purred as his body relaxed knowing that even though he was cuffed he was safe.

"Nights like last night…" Bakura smiled as he ran a hand over Yuugi's cheek. "Makes us realize how hard you work to please us. And, that a lot of the time you're not appreciated enough because regardless of who starts it you strive for equal treatment. This is our way of saying thank you."

"It simple reminder of how special you are to us." Malik grinned picked up the fork, and cut a square of the chocolate chip pancake, and fed it to Yuugi. "You're also cuffed so we can pamper you, without an attempt of you pampering back."

'Love You.' Was simultaneously whispered between the three.

Yuugi swallowed the fluffy treat. He licked the remaining chocolate from his lips slowly as he watched Bakura, who was position himself between Yuugi and the headboard. Once Bakura was behind him he focused his attention to Malik. He parted his lips, and whimpered; that next piece of pancake wasn't coming quick enough.

Malik cut another square, and held it just out of reach from Yuugi's lips. "Impatient aren't we." He grinned, and redirected the bite into his own mouth and sucked on the fork. His tongue twined around the metal, and he sucked playfully at the utensil.

Yuugi could feel himself hardening; it wouldn't be long before this would become apparent despite the fact that sheet covered him. His eyes narrowed, and he huffed playfully. "Teases in Aprons is what you are this morning."

Bakura started massaging his shoulders, whispering seductively. "We'll be naked teases if you play fair." He then nipped at Yuugi's ear, and placed soft kisses down his neck. At the juncture where the neck ended and shoulder began he nibbled and sucked.

Malik was positioning himself to straddle Yuugi's lap. Once in place he dipped a strawberry into the whip cream, and then traced the fruit around Yuugi's lips. Just when Yuugi nipped at the treat he pulled it away. "Patience." He whispered, and put the strawberry into his mouth.

Yuugi's eyes widened. Damn this was his breakfast, and they were teasing him with it. More like Marik was eating it instead of him. Malik pressed his lips against Yuugi's, and forced half the strawberry into his mouth, sharing the fruit. Yuugi's sudden temperament changed, and he purred enjoying the treat with his lover. Taking a heavy breath, arousal coming on strong between the massage, and being fed.

Malik pulled back, and smiled as he watched Bakura turn Yuugi's head. Slowly Bakura sucked what was left of the whip cream from Yuugi's lips. "I think I prefer my breakfast in bed, and on you rather than at the table on a plate."

Yuugi grinned mischievously. Who could complain with that statement? "Although, I think I prefer my breakfast on the two of you." He giggled. "Would be a bit hard to eat it off myself."

Malik laughed. "You've got a point there." He then leaned forward, his own arousal brushed against Yuugi's; the only thing between them was the sheet. Instead of kissing Yuugi, he licked the whip cream from Bakura's nose, and then kissed him passionately on the lips.

Bakura pulled away from Malik's kiss, nipping at Yuugi's lips, he went back to the massaging Yuugi's shoulders. "I don't think we'll make it to eating the entire breakfast…"

Yuugi shifted slightly, being sandwiched between his lovers was a very big turn on. Having one arousal pressed against his back, another right next to his own was warrant enough to let them know they needed to hurry up with breakfast so they could move onto other activities. "I'm not going to complain." His eyes held a twinkle.

----

Bakura and Malik were already down stairs and setting up for the day when Yuugi finished his shower. Yuugi had a towel around his waist, and was in the process of drying his hair when his cell phone rang, caller ID showed 'Unknown.' "Hello." In trying to get ready for work, being in semi hurry he wasn't being formal. He did; however, remain positive, as he knew it wouldn't be that 'Annoying Llama'.

"Mr. Tarouka, I'm calling on behalf of the business venture we discuss a few weeks back." The man briefly paused, and then offered the reminder. "Pertaining to the building permits, and structure designs for the business you wished to start in America... Everything is a go."

"That's awesome!" Yuugi grinned, excited that they would be able to set up a bar in America with similar design and function to the one they had in Japan. "How soon can we start? When is it planned to be finished?"

The man kept things formal despite the excitement. "Next week. Considering the building is already built, and it is just interior with a couple exteriors modifications maybe a month at most."

"Thank you. Please keep us informed." Yuugi hung up the phone, after the man gave the 'will do' line.

----

Yuugi had wrapped the towel around the wet locks, abandoning the drying process for the moment, and the towel still remained around his waist. Entering the bar area he was surprised to see Marik, Ryou, Anzu, and Mai.

Bakura looked up hearing the door close; he met Yuugi half way. "New Uniform?" He grinned. It was more tease than question. He knew Yuugi wasn't in favor for the whole world to see him naked, and Malik and Bakura agreed with him on this. With that in mind he had no complaints if Yuugi could find a way to fasten it so it wouldn't fall.

"Didn't know we'd have a crowd before opening." Yuugi laughed, and moved his hand to hold the dog-ear for just incase. "I came to tell you and Malik about the phone call I just received."

Bakura nodded, and together they walked over to where Marik was standing. After Marik got a good look at what Yuugi was wearing, or more so what he wasn't Yuugi told them about the phone call.


	22. My Towel Slipped

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review._

_Warnings: Language, References to drunken acts._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks and Dedication to Chibi Chib & Buka2000.))__  
_

----

Yuugi walked over to where his friends were sitting; he looked at Marik and Ryou, and then Anzu and Mai. He pulled out a chair, and flipped it around backwards. Straddling the chair, he sat down. Being in only a towel he was getting not only a chill, but also a draft. "So, what brings you four here before we're opening."

Marik about had his breath knocked out of him, as he watched Yuugi saunter over to them. It didn't help matters as Yuugi flipped the chair around and straddled it. Turning 25 in a just a few days, and one could say the boy only got sexier. "We were around the corner and thought we'd stop in for a drink before it got busier."

"Might look odd later on if I and Mai came in…" Anzu grinned as she took in Yuugi's appearance. "Us, being girls, and you know this being a male gay bar."

Mai laughed, and nudged Anzu. She had a twinkle in her eye. "Yuugi goes into you're bar as the only guy in a girls lesbian bar."

Ryou smiled softly, as pink tinged his cheeks. He was purposely adverting his gaze to anywhere but Yuugi. "Who cares who goes were as long as the liquor and company is good…"

They all nodded at Ryou's statement. Marik finally prying his gaze from Yuugi leaned over and kissed Ryou to reassure his lover that he was just as sexy. Ryou returned the kiss, and almost purred.

Yuugi slid from his chair, he didn't realize in the process that the knot of the towel coming undone. When he stood up the towel fell to the floor. Everyone gasped as they caught a quick glace at Yuugi. "Let's forget about that happening." He blushed as he bent over to retrieve the towel, repositioning it around his waist. Thankfully he was slightly chilled, and he wasn't aroused. "I'm going to go get some pants first, and then we'll have those drinks."

The four nodded and watched Yuugi head up the stairs. By the time Yuugi returned Bakura, and Malik had joined the four, drinks already on the table.

"You know Yuugi your grandpa is planning his usual get together this year." Anzu smiled. "Even says he's shoving Yami out, making double sure so Bakura and Malik can join us."

Mai laughed. "Anzu, just how smashed are you aiming for this year." She looked towards Bakura and Malik who had raised a brow. "Yeah, last year we had him ridding a bed post… Dressed of course." She made sure to add the last part, and gave an innocent smile.

"Yeah, well I remember a certain pair of girls doing a strip tease." Ryou retorted in Yuugi's defense. He just hoped no one would bring up what he did… He blushed at even the thought.

Bakura nudged his light. "Either you really enjoyed that show last year, or you're hiding some secret thought in that brain of yours. I'm going for former rather than the later." He grinned mischievously.

Marik snorted in the process of trying to hold back his laugher. He wasn't going to betray his lover; he was going to hold it in.

"He was in one of my leather outfits…" Yuugi grinned. "And, I'll leave the rest up to imagination. Although, I'll say it never led to an orgy… Just good, clean, non-sober fun."

"And, your grandpa didn't have anything to say at all about this party that was going on in his house." Malik had a curious expression.

Anzu laughed at Malik's curiosity. "Oh, he's been allowing us to run crazy in the house for Yuugi's party since he was 19. It actually started as a cheer up process, but became a tradition. Once we start getting tipsy he goes into his room, and leaves us the house. I'm sure he's got plenty on us to incriminate us if he desired."

"Yeah, says he'd rather us be drunk in his home rather than loose on the streets…" Ryou chimed in, almost song like. "Typical unit speech."

"Love, you're lucky… Most kids can only dream to have a unit like yours." Malik leaned over, and kissed Yuugi softly on his lips.

Yuugi returned the kiss, and then kissed Bakura. "You two will come won't you?" He grinned. He was already getting excited. "I don't care if the Llama shows up and sees you there…" He leaned forward and kissed Bakura

Bakura returned the kiss, and grinned. "Getting risky love." He leaned forward and tapped Malik on the nose to get his attention. Once he had it, he kissed his lover.

Yuugi nodded. "When it comes to me business tends to gets risky." He stretched his lethal features, flexing his muscles. He yawned, and waved when he noticed Jack coming in. "That is our signal to get busy so we can open in time."

They exchange hugs, and good byes. Yuugi went back upstairs to retrieve his leather boots, and a white button up shirt. It wasn't long before they had the bar set up.


	23. Hundred Dollar Dance For Three

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Language, Innuendo to drunkenness. _

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _

_Major Thanks and Dedication to **Chibi Chib** & **Buka2000 **& **dragonlady222**__. All of which 'traveled' with me on my journey of creating a novel during National Novel Writers Month. Which is still a work in progress... _

_By the way, anyone miss me during my month away? Miss those every day or every other day updates? Buckle your seat belts because I'm back and juggling!))_

----

The evening was just about over, and with a little more to drink than normal he was tired. He still had the last dance, which would be in about 10 minutes. Since his section was clear he decided to break. Taking advantage of an empty piece of bar Yuugi laid on his stomach, thoroughly stretched out, his arms crossed he rested his head.

Bakura brushed Yuugi's bangs behind his ear. "You alright?" He kissed Yuugi firmly on the lips. And then leaned over, and started massaging Yuugi's back.

Yuugi sighed content. "Mm, yeah, just a little tired." His body was quickly melting into a relaxed state under Bakura's touch. "You are still coming by grandpa's this afternoon right?"

"Yes, of course. After lunch with grandpa, we'll even help you pack." Bakura grinned, and leaned in. He whispered. "Hopefully this time Llama can stay gone instead of trying for a free show."

Yuugi grinned. "Annoying Llama." Looking up he noticed Malik pointing. His facial expressions quickly changed as a hat was dropped on his head.

"Unfortunately it appears those three didn't get enough last Monday. Although, it seems this time they learned their lesson and only came around closing…" Malik sighed. "Probably a stop off before heading into the office.

Bakura nudged Yuugi when he noticed those three were coming to sit at the bar, right in front of where Yuugi was laying. So much for it being occupied space… He looked at Yami, Seto, and Jou. "Something I can help you three with?"

"Appears you have a man down. From the looks of it your star attraction." Yami reached a hand forward to touch the man on the bar when Malik grabbed it.

"I'm going to insist that not even the thought of touching him crosses your mind, unless you're aiming to loose your jewels." Malik hissed.

Yuugi held onto his hat, titling it, so that even with his eyes at that angle they would go unnoticed. He slowly positioned himself onto all fours. He tangled his fingers into Yami's tie. "I'm far from down." His voice was sultry, almost a purr. He took that same hand and brushed it against Yami's cheeks. "Really, such a pretty boy like yourself shouldn't play with fire… Might get burned." His eyes narrowed, and then he unraveled his hand from the tie.

Seto growled, but when Yuugi slinked towards him he decided to hold his tongue. A game Yuugi wanted, a game he would get. He shifted in his seat, and sat a hundred on the table. "Can that cover the three of us?" He grinned mischievously. It was almost to good to have Yuugi were he wanted him.

"I'll show you a good time right here… No private rooms." Yuugi pouted playfully. "Not that type of a boy, and you've got me for about 10 minutes before it's my turn to dance." He leaned over and kissed Bakura, and then Malik roughly on the lips.

Bakura looked even at Seto. "He does the touching, touch him and all three of you will loose your jewels." The three nodded, and with that said both of Yuugi's lovers returned the kiss just as rough, and then left. They knew that Yuugi could handle himself.

Jou's hands clamped shut, turning white. Sure he'd seen him dance on a pole, but never up close. Really up close, and to think Seto was paying for a private show. That was something he hadn't seen coming.

Yami leaned forward to look at the teen. He couldn't help but to be aroused. What was Seto aiming for; they had to be at work in about an hour. Then they'd be too busy to have any fun. He almost sighed, but he wasn't going to go against his lover's wishes.

Yuugi leaned over, and grabbed the bottle of Smirnoff he'd been drinking. His tongue traced the neck of the bottle before darting over the opening; he then took a slow swallow. "How dirty do you boys get?" He was purposely letting his hand caress his inner thigh. When he got no response other than a couple of stutters, he grinned. "I see, still a bit innocent then."

Yuugi slowly crawled from Jou to Seto. Slowly he stood, with his back turned to the Seto. He took one hand, and reached for his boot. He arched his back, letting ever feature he had tighten. Once his way back up, he slid both hands over his legs, and up his sides. He turned to look behind him, and winked at Seto.

Seto hadn't taken into account that Yuugi could be as lethal or stealthy as a cat. He was damn good at what he did. He licked his drying lips in a provocative manor as he forced himself not to touch Yuugi. He shifted in his seat attempting to situate his growing need.

Fully standing, Yuugi took two steps towards Yami, and turned so he was facing him. He titled the hat a little bit more, and slowly slid into a kneeling position. His hands rubbed his inner thighs, and his own growing erection. He pouted playfully, and his eyes lust filled. He winked at Yami, and rolled onto his side, and was quickly back onto all fours.

Yami's breath hitched his arousal high. He was hoping they'd get to the office before anyone else, and could lock the doors for a bit of private time. He was unsure which was more shameful to watch this and get turned out, or for the boy to be doing this as a living.

Yuugi slinked towards Jou; leaning forward he brushed the bangs from his eyes. He ran the back of his hand over Jou's cheek, and then winked. He moved to sit in between the three of them. He was in a provocative kneel, with his back arched, he held onto his hat and tossed his head backwards. Slowly, straightening his legs, and pulling them to his chest, he brought his head forward, giving them each another wink.

Jou whimpered, damn this boy was good. For knowing them only a few seconds he knew just how naughty or innocent to be around each of them. He took a heavy breath as a smirk formed on his lips.

Yuugi then spun around, and slid off the bar. He grabbed his drink. "You boys have a good evening." He winked, and walked off.

----

Sugoroku was heading downstairs to get the Game Shop ready for opening just as Yuugi was opening the shop door. He noticed Yuugi's bangs were limp from a shower, beads of water still collecting on the tips. His white shirt was wrinkled, barely buttoned, and wet around the collar. His jeans seemed the best-looking attribute on his grandson at the moment, as he wasn't wearing any shoes. "Rough morning?"

Yuugi yawned, running his fingers through his wet hair. He staggered just a bit grinning from ear to ear. "Best way to end the day…" He pointed to the stairs. "Bed, now unless you need help."

"I think you need the bed more than I need you." Sugoroku grinned. "Bakura and Malik still coming for lunch since I presume since Yami, Seto, and Jou are working today."

"Yes, actually I think they are looking forward to it. I hope you like them as much as they like you." Yuugi smiled, and hugged Sugoroku. "Afterwards then they are going to help me finish packing. Aiming to be out of here before they come home."

"I don't see a problem with them…" Sugoroku laughed, and returned the hug. "You three are actually comical when together. Everyone needs a laugh. I know people can change; it just takes others a while to realize this.


	24. The Game Ends

(This is the end. Sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you like it. Thank You everyone for reading!)

----

Despite the loud music, 7 hyper adults, the clock managed to chime six pm proudly. Yuugi tipped the bottle, clear liquor swirling down the neck of the bottle, and into his mouth. Licking his lips he chunked the empty bottle into the trashcan that was already flowing over. He grinned, and grabbed another bottle, and swirled his hips around exiting the kitchen.

"Thanks." Yuugi winked as he managed to catch the western hat but with flaw. Laugher erupted from him as he dropped to his knees. He was clutching the hat in one hand, and his bottle in the other. "Gotcha!" He'd been drinking for four hours, and hadn't been a moment without a bottle yet. He was pretty pleased with how he was holding up.

Bakura and Malik whistled towards their sexy lover, Yuugi, as he donned the western hat. Although, they wouldn't openly admit how sexy it did look with those short black leather shorts, and no shirt. And the way Yuugi moved, and bent the more of the Diabound's tail that showed. Both of them knew just where that tail was going, and just what other markings were on those creamy thighs.

Ryou and Marik were sharing a fierce kiss. Their front sides brushing against the others, as they quickly worked to remove shirts. They weren't use to heavy amounts of alcohol, and where already qualified as tipsy, but they would remember a good portion of everything. But what matter at this moment to them was each other, and how good they could feel.

Anzu gave a cat whistle and clapped, getting the attention of everyone. "Come on Yuugi give us a dance." She had disturbed the half slumbering form of Mai whom grumbled in protest before rolling over onto her side, and covering her face.

Yuugi walked over the desk, and set down the bottle. "Alright then." He grinned. "But I'm not responsible for any raging hormones that incur." He wagged his finger, and giggled.

Malik and Bakura licked their lips hungrily when their lover agreed to dance. They held back the whine when they realized there wasn't going to be a way to get tackle their lover afterwards.

Yuugi's hips swung wantonly as he twirled around the furniture. Occasionally bucking his groin against an object, however, he had yet to touch anyone in the room. One hand made sure the hat stayed on his head, and his was amazingly graceful despite how much he'd had to drink.

Marik gave a look to Ryou, and then patted his lap. Yuugi gave the pair a wink, as he twirled in front of them. His fingers drug down his friends chest, and over their lap. But he didn't linger, before he was infront of Anzu. Mai was eye level to her friends crotch upon opening her eyes.

Yuugi eyed his lovers, and crawled into their lap. He was all for riding their laps, and giving them the extra touches. Licking their ears, and lips on occasion. Holding his hat, he arched his back and tipped his head. He let a sultry moan escape his lips, as he ran a hand over his crotch.

To say he had his audience at full attention was putting it lightly. Breaths were hitched, and their knuckles where turning white from gripping what ever was closest as to not start touching their friend. Yuugi couldn't help but to giggle.

But, the good mood was put to a halt as his gaze landed on the doorway. There was Yami, and he was tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He'd done scanned the room, and to him it was full of people whom he use to know, but no Yuugi. And, then there was that stranger, the one with the hat. But, he knew that had to be Malik and Bakura's lover as he was all over them. "Where's Yuugi?" He bellowed over the music.

Yuugi huffed, and made a motion with his hands for everyone to just remain calm. He slid out of his lovers lap. His already too short shorts were hiked even further up his leg showing off more of the Daibound than usual.

Yami's eyes couldn't help back to take a glance at the boy coming his way, or a second that was up and down. He could have sworn he'd seen that same tattoo before, and remembering correctly it was on Yuugi. But, that hat, he'd seen that on Malik and Bakura's lovers. Sure there were thousands of western hates, and surely Yuugi wouldn't be mixed up with those two. But, remember what was opposite the Daibound… It was starting to make since. Before he could ask he'd been pushed into a chair.

Yuugi sat on Yami's knee, and crossed his legs being a playful tease. He kept his head at just an angle so his hat covered his eyes. But those vibrant bangs, unable to be hidden, still framed his face. "You know…" His voice as sultry, and barely above a whisper as his fingers traced along the others arm. " You know lust is just pleasure of the flesh."

Yami was barely able to swallow. Feeling very uncomfortable as his pants tightened from what little attention he was getting. He was starting to feel like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Yuugi grinned, and put a finger against Yami's lips. "It's time you stopped lusting, and started loving… Because whom you lust after is already over you, and deeply in love." He leaned in so he could whisper into the other's ear. "I know this because the person you lust after is me." Slowly he slid from the other's lap, and took off the hat.

Yami even if he'd just about put two and two together still couldn't help but to feel a bit enraged. Standing up from the chair his fists clenched as he eyed Yuugi down. "Yuugi but, but…" For all he wanted to say he was speechless.

"Bad boys really don't deserve my attention." Yuugi wagged his finger. "So, off with you… You know all you need to know." He crossed his arms. "Grandpa already knows, and he knows that I'll be out of this house shortly. Also, within a month we'll be going to America."

Bakura and Malik put a hand a piece on their lover's shoulders. Their eyes narrowed as they glared at Yami. "You already know where the door is." Bakura said evenly despite his ability to be tempered easily.

"I'd take the advance of my husbands, and use the door while you have a chance." Yuugi tipped his head, and grinned at his lover's.

Yami swallowed hard, and turned. The victory today had gone to Yuugi, and he was suddenly realizing just what he'd lost all these years, and what'd he'd been missing. Once he had closed the door despite the anger he couldn't help but to let the tears fall. He pulled the cell phone from his pocket his hand was shaky.


	25. Unused Moments From The Story

((This is a collective of all the unused bits from Annoying Llama. Didn't want them to go unseen so here they are.)

----

Yuugi on his stomach was lying on the edge of the bed. A corner of the sheet was tangled around his leg, the rest of him remained uncovered. He awoke with a start as he heard a cell phone go off. His hand searched the dresser to find the offending phone. It was Bakura's phone; he pushed accept. "Hold Please." Yuugi nudge Bakura, phone still to his ear. Malik was still in a deep sleep despite the disturbance.

"Yuugi." Ryou chirped.

Who the fuck is happy at this hour? Wait what hour is this? "I'm sorry he's busy sleeping."

"It is two in the afternoon." Ryou sighed. "Try harder."

"I hope this important." Yuugi yawned. Harder. That's a thought. He grinned. Forgetting the phone conversation he dropped the phone on the pillow next to Bakura's ear. He then untangled his leg, and rolled his lover onto his back. He teased the soft length with his tongue, nipping at the tip. He swallowed Bakura's now hard length then relaxed his tongue and throat, and found a motion.

Bakura's hips thrust upward as a load moan escaped his lips. He fingers tangled in Yuugi's hair. "Fuck. This is some wake up call." His eyes finally fluttered open when Yuugi started to hum. Soon after he came.

Yuugi pulled away slowly, licking up what he wasn't able to swallow. Bakura untangled his fingers from Yuugi's hair. "By the way, Ryou's on the phone." Yuugi smirked.

Yuugi pointed to the phone, and Bakura grabbed it. "You better not have used that as a means to get yourself off for today."

"Never." Ryou had a squeak in his voice. "When I told Yuugi to try harder, I didn't mean for him to wake you up like that."

"Yuugi's as twisted as us." Bakura had a mischievous grin as he noticed Yuugi crawling towards Malik. "Anyways, I'm up now. What the fuck you want?"

----

Yuugi was straddling Bakura's naked hips, as he sent himself crashing down. Their moans were stifled for the moment by a heated kiss.

Bakura broke the kiss, as he thrust his hips upward. "Fuck, you feel good Yuugi." He breathed in heavily.

Yuugi leaned into Bakura's ear, and teased it with his tongue. "Spank me..." He moaned heavily. "Hard."

Bakura slapped Yuugi hard on his ass, Yuugi moaned.

Malik walked into the living room clad in an apron. "Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes." He headed back towards the kitchen just as their doorbell rang. It was the backdoor, the door that led to the outside, and not the nightclub. He turned around and headed for the door. "Are we expecting company?"

Bakura and Yuugi barely managed to shake their heads before their lips crashed together again.

Malik opened the door. Fuck! Yami! "LAMA!" He hollered.

Yuugi lept off of Bakura, and ran into the bedroom. Bakura stood and pulled his pants up. Yeah okay, I was fucking Malik. That's it. Cannot say I wasn't because he's got no pants on… Wait why am I making excuses. Yuugi's a good piece of ass. Oh that's right Yami would flip. If Sugoroku can handle it why can't Yami.

Yami gave a suspicious look to Malik. First Yuugi says it, now he says it. "You harboring animals in here now?"

Bakura slid his hands around Malik's waist in a provocative position. "Asshole. Down stairs is a nightclub not a petting zoo." He rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you to our home?" Malik was putting on his best nice act. He was trying to prolong Yami from entering just long enough to give Yuugi time to get down stairs.

"Yuugi. Is he here?" Yami crossed his arms. Something was up with those two probably the three of them. He had concluded that much from the over heard phone conversation.

"Bakura give our unwanted guest a tour. I've got to get back to our lunch." Malik headed back to the kitchen.

After a very detailed tour of their home Yami still wasn't convinced. "Now I'm going to show you out so we can eat lunch." Bakura sneered.

"By the way tell Malik nice out fit." Yami hissed, and left.

"Fuck off he's mine asshole!" Bakura hollered out to the retreating form of Yami.

Several minutes later Yuugi came back upstairs through the clubs entrance. "That was close." He sighed, and sat down at the kitchen table. "I wonder what made him think I was here…"

"Who cares? He's gone now anyways…" Bakura smirked. "To think he thought we'd stuffed you in the laundry hamper."

Malik raised a brow. "He's mental."

"No he thinks I'm three." Yuugi growled. "What ever 2 weeks, and I won't have to deal with him on a daily basis. Then in a month…" Yuugi smirked.

----

They went to the park, opened up the back of the SUV. They had dinner and cuddle time. Around 8 pm they arrived at the nightclub. It was a mixed gender, gay couples only bar.

Lots of heavy grinding, and several hours later into the scene, the owner of the establishment came over the speaker and said they'd be holding a dance contest in 10 minutes. If you had brought your own music please bring it to the booth when registering.

"Number 2." Yuugi smirked, and ran his fingers through his damp hair. His eyes shined as he pulled out a CD from his pocket. "You up to it Anzu. I know we can win."

Anzu gasped and covered her mouth. "But, Yuugi we don't have…" Her eyes went wide. "You know that number is impossible without one."

"Use me, and I'll use you." Yuugi smirked. "I know we can do it."

"I guess. But if disaster strikes I'm blaming you!" Anzu crossed her arms, and shot him a look that said 'I hope you know what your doing'.

Bakura, Malik, and Mai watched Anzu turn frantic, and Yuugi turned confident. Yuugi took Anzu's hand and they went up to the booth to register. They were first in the line up, so they quickly headed to take position.

They were positioned back to back. Anzu muttered. "Your insane Yuugi to think this will work without a pole. They already think we're odd dancing heterosexual."

Yuugi chuckled. "The only thing straight about me would be my cock when I'm horny. Or you could get technical and say we are standing straight up." He backed up, till their backs touched. "You know I'm insane." He took a heavy breath. "You ready?"

As Yuugi touched her hand, she did feel a bit more confident. "Yes." She took a heavy breath, and tapped her foot to the rhythm. They'd just started the song.

Their eyes closed, and they bowed their head. Yuugi's foot matched her rhythm, the rise and fall of their chests matched. Yuugi's head was brought up sharply and turned to face right. His eyes opened, just as her head was brought up sharply and she turned her face to the left. They lifted opposite arms, and flicked opposite hips. Spinning on their heals, their hands brushed, and he pulled her to him flush to his body. She wrapped her leg around his, bucking into him, she slid down. Coming up slowly she circled around his body. Her head tossed back, she took a step back, and lowered her head. His eyes narrowed a cat looking at pray. He stepped forward she stepped away. She lifted her head sharply, her eyes narrowing. One quick step forward, he bucked against her, took her hand into his, and spun her. Bodies pressed firmly, he spread his legs, holding onto both of her hands, sunk down quickly to his knees. She tossed her head upward her body arched, his head lowered downwards. She lowered her head, his head tossed upwards as his body arched. Their eyes met and he slowly stood up. Two steps taken backward, they spun. They were facing away from each other; two steps and they were back to back again. They both took several heavy breaths, he turned and bucked his hips into her back, and stepped back. He brought his hands up to her shoulders inches from touching her, and then slowly slunk to his knees as he framed her body, and every curve. He shook his head sharply twice, before slowly standing, framing her body again. He flicked his hips, spun, and was back to back with her again. She turned; lifting her leg she pressed her heat against him she pouted into his ear. He shook his head sharply twice, crossed his arms at the chest. She took a step back, a faked tear trailed down her cheek, as she raised her hands to his shoulders inches from touching him. She framed his body, every curve, as she sunk to her knees, spreading them apart slowly. He spread his legs. She lowered herself till her chest met the floor.

The two were too nervous to move. One person clapped, then two, then suddenly everyone. People were standing up. It wasn't a typical piece you'd of heard or danced to, but they were impressed.

Mai's took a heavy breath. "They managed to do a slaves piece with no pole."

----

Seto stopped inched from where Yuugi stood. "You've hidden your occupation, and your lovers very well up until recently." He sneered. "However, as of late you're slipping up."

Yuugi growled. "What the fuck are you getting at?" His eyes narrowed. "You are the one threatening to expose me."

"You either tighten your reins on your secret, or yes I'll do just that." Seto smirked. "Expose you." Yuugi raised a brow, but before he could speak Seto continued. "As of late, you seem to have taken over Yami's thoughts. It has got to stop!" He crossed his arms. "He's mine, and Jou's. Not yours!"

Yuugi looked shocked at the fact that Yami actually thought of him beyond the thought of annoying the hell out him. He quickly snapped back to an angry expression before Seto could catch on. "What good would exposing me do?"

"Disgust him." Seto's eyes narrowed. The glaring match was on. Before either could say another word Yuugi's cell phone rang.

----

The crash of the stool brought both Bakura and Malik from the office. Seto's was pressed firmly against Yuugi; his tongue was in Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi's eyes were wide with shock; they could sense the tingle of disgust running through Yuugi's veins. "What the fuck is going on." Bakura growled clenching his fists.

"Whore." Malik breathed heavily, as the two of them stormed over towards Seto. "I suggest you make quick work in the actions of removing your filthy body away from Yuugi."

----

Seto, was early, he knew it. He'd come early on purpose, and some how silently that the current occupant of the bar hadn't noticed him. Oddly enough, Yuugi looked as if he was simply teasing with his disheveled appearance. His eyes were attracted to the glint of the nipple rings, and once already there, another glint almost forced his eyes trail to his navel. His breath hitched in his throat, Yuugi was more toned that Yami. Seto could almost say that over the years, with an office job, Yami had let himself go. He could surmise that wasn't something Yuugi could do. Yuugi had to be fit, and at the top of his game. He knew all to well the longer he watched the boy finish dressing the closer he dangled over the cliff of lust.

Yuugi angled himself so he could reach behind the bar, and grab a beer. In the process, he noticed Seto who had just let himself in. His eyes narrowed as he growled low in throat noticing that Seto's gaze was on his groin, and he seemed fixed in thought. "Mr. Ass with the bulge you might want to visit the little boys room before you wet your pants."

Seto's own eyes narrowed as he took a seat directly in front of where Yuugi was sitting on the bar. "Is that the proper way to treat an admirer?"

Yuugi drew his legs up so they no longer dangled, but hugged his chest. He parted them only briefly before putting his hands between them. Hands spayed, he looked provocative. It looked as if he'd just imprisoned Seto's desires. He'd brought his voice into sultry tones, toying with Seto. "Your desires lie in Yami, and Jou."

Another breath hitched in Seto's throat, but he managed to keep his voice. "Anyone can be bought." He put a hand on Yuugi's boot, sliding it up under the leather onto his leg, squeezing.

Yuugi hissed, jerking his leg away before stamping on Seto's hand. "I'm priceless."

Seto growled in pain, and stood up abruptly enough to knock the stool over; his lips almost against Yuugi's. "Chains are cheep, just like you once I have you in them." His in lighting quick movements slipped his hands behind Yuugi's head, and forced him into a kiss filled with tongue.

Yuugi's eyes became slits, quickly registering, he bite down onto Seto's tongue. Seto winced in pain, falling onto the toppled stool. Yuugi spit Seto's blood onto his face before hissing through a slightly raised voice. "It's time you and Yami learned the meaning of love."

Seto forced himself to stand, trying to look a little less disheveled. He took a napkin from the bar, and cleaned his face. He was still sucking on his own tongue, nursing it. He could possibly explain this to Yami and Jou that he'd fallen and bitten his tongue. He had taken things to far, maybe it was time to change. "This stays between us." He growled, and stormed out of the bar.

----

Malik smirked. "Love, you'll have them hard in three seconds if you don't button at least a couple buttons." He buttoned the four that were normally buttoned.

Yuugi, pouted as he licked his lips slowly so they shined. "What if it is you I'm aiming to make you hard." His voice was sultry, and his eyes seductive slits.

"You're over achieving then love because you're making the two of us hard." Bakura slipped up behind Malik grinding his erection into Malik's ass as his hands slipped around his waist, grabbing his erection while he took full advantage of Yuugi's lips.

Malik cleared his throat. "Alright, lets save these hard on for later or we'll never get the doors open."

----

Jack walked over to him, handing him the tip jar from the earlier collection Yuugi didn't pick up. "Nice show by the way."

Yuugi put the last chair up, stretching his lethal figure he yawned loudly. "I wasn't doing it for tips, just smiles." He giggled. "You can have it."

"To argue with him is pointless." Bakura could see the protest forming in Jack's eyes. He slipped his hands around Yuugi's waist; placing light kisses on his neck.

"All right, thank you Yuugi." Jack smiled, and hugged him. "Sometimes you're too thoughtful."

Malik smirked, as he came to stand beside Bakura and Yuugi.

----

Bakura and Malik had finished putting up the groceries, and were in the process of heading down stairs to let Yuugi know it was 2 in the afternoon when someone knocked on their door.

"Everyone knows it is a work day…" Bakura sighed as he walked towards the door. "Go on ahead down stairs, and I'll take care of this. It is probably just some leaflet jerk again."

Malik nodded, and then headed down stairs.

Bakura opened the door, half startled, half angry. "Yami! What in the seven hells?" He hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"Yuugi's here isn't he?" Yami's eyes narrowed, tapping his foot impatiently.

----

**Llama**: a wooly haired South American ruminant of the genus Lama; believed to be a domesticated variety of the guanaco: often used as a beast of burden  
**Llama**: noun: wild or domesticated South American cud-chewing animal related to the camels but smaller and lacking a hump

**Lama**: noun: a priest or monk in Lamaism  
**Lama**: noun: a Tibetan or Mongolian priest of Lamaism  
**Lama**: a Hebrew word meaning why, quoted from Ps. 22:1

**Dalai Lama**: (formerly) the ruler and chief monk of Tibet, believed to be a reincarnation of Avalokitesvara and sought for among newborn children after the death of the preceding Dalai Lama  
**Dalai Lama**: noun: the traditional governmental ruler and highest priest of the dominant sect of Buddhism in Tibet and Mongolia, understood by Tibetans to be the living incarnation of the bodhisattva of compassion


	26. Sequel

Sequel to Annoying Llama! : http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/6991482/1 /The_Llama_The_CEO_The_Mutt_Oh_My

Minus the spaces.


End file.
